


Race Not Yet Won

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginning of season 3, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Jim, Oral Sex, Oswald and Ed are besties, Smut, gobblepot, oblivious Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Based on the prompt by the wonderful butterfliesandresistance on Tumblr:What if Oswald didn't win the election when he was running for mayor? But somehow finds out that Aubrey James bribed some officials, but Oswald got more votes?Begins from Season 3; some canon dialogue, but not much. AU.





	1. We Have Work To Do

**Author's Note:**

> No money being made here. Just for fun!

After what seemed like an eternity, Oswald finally arrived to the restaurant where he and the (unfortunate) current Mayor agreed to meet. A public place; how telling, Oswald thought with a devilish smile. Mayor James was afraid of him; that was no question. As he should be. He exited the limo when Gabe opened the door for him. 

“Thank you, Gabe. I won’t be long,” Oswald assures his guard. 

“You sure you don’t need me to come in with you, Boss?” Gabe asks him, and Oswald lays a hand on his arm. Oswald counted himself lucky to have someone as loyal as him on his side. 

“I’ll be fine. I have…protection, as it were, if the need arises. Don’t worry,” Oswald grinned, and Gabe shrugged, but let it drop for now. Oswald walked inside and made his way back to Mayor James’ table, where the man was there, eating alone. Oswald plastered on his fake smile; the one he used when he was trying to win over certain people in his favor. Opera music plays in the background softly as Oswald takes his seat across of him. Mayor James doesn’t even look up to meet his eyes from his meal, spare for a brief glance or even pause, which makes Oswald furious. He tries to hide it. 

“A public place. Smart,” Oswald rests one hand on the table and one grips his cane harder. 

“Knowing your flair for the dramatic, I felt it necessary,” Mayor James mutters in a flat tone, as he cuts up his steak, glancing up at Oswald for a moment.

Oswald grinned tightly, and laughs. “How flattering. But why exert myself needlessly? The public sees me as a man of action; of change. You. You are yesterday’s sad joke. While Galavan humiliated this city, where were you? In a warehouse with a box on your head.” Oswald pointed out, with a tight lipped smile. 

“You are an unstable lunatic, Penguin, and people are gonna see right through you.” Mayor James grits through his teeth. He looks directly at Oswald now. “I’ve got the judges, the unions, the GCPD, and a whole team of legal experts behind me. What do you got?” 

“I have me,” Oswald replies with conviction.

James laughs and shakes his head at this and Oswald is past furious now, and into full on rage. “You’re psychotic!” 

Oswald stands abruptly, making about six or so armed guards point their weapons at him. Women screamed and there was a rustle in the restaurant. “Not this time, Penguin. My head will not be put in a box again.” 

Oswald grins. “Oh you. So smart,” He points at Mayor James. “Always one step ahead,” He snaps his fingers and just about all of the rest of the patrons in the restaurant stand and train their weapons at Mayor James and his guards, making the latter group yield immediately. At James’ balked expression, Oswald smirked. “Never three. Relax. I do not want you dead. Besides, what kind of fun would an election be if I were the only candidate, huh?” Oswald thought on what the man had said before as he pinned one of his candidate buttons to James’ suit jacket. “Oh. You were right about one thing, though. I do need a little help, and I have just the right person in mind.” 

 

-0-

 

After Oswald had pulled some strings to free Ed from Arkham, and had convinced him to help Oswald with his election campaign, things settled into place more easily than he would have expected. Oswald found that the people really did see him as a man of action, and not just empty words and promises as they were used to. He was enjoying touring the streets of Gotham, volunteering at the soup kitchens, and even speaking to members of the Police Union. The current mayor did not have as much of a pull there as he thought, Oswald mused. He hadn’t even needed to bribe anyone yet, much to his ongoing surprise.

“Oswald?” Ed’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Ed standing in front of his desk. 

“Sorry, Ed. What is it?” Oswald asked. 

“Det—Jim Gordon is here to see you,” Ed informed him, his mouth set in a thin line. Oswald thought if irritated had a face, it would look much like Ed’s right now. He tried not to laugh, but at Ed’s growing frown, he knew he had failed.

“Really?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow, still chuckling softly. 

“Should I have him shown in or tell him to make an appointment? You are extremely busy and I can—“ 

“No, no. It’s fine. After the thing with Fish, I really should talk to him. Clear the air, so to speak. Show him in, please,” Oswald told him. Ed nodded once and exited the office.   
Oswald only had to wait for a few moments and Jim came inside the office, closing the door behind him; much to Ed’s obvious annoyance. Oswald rolled his eyes. He would hear about this later, he knew. “Jim; Hello, old friend.” 

“So the rumors are true? He’s running your campaign?” Jim asked, surprised. Oswald sighed in exasperation. 

“Why don’t you sit down,” Oswald suggested, and Jim nodded curtly as he took his seat. He was still wearing the ‘Bounty Hunter’ jacket, as Oswald referred to it, and it…did things to him. Oswald could barely focus on anything else, but kept his wits about him. 

“Oswald…why?” Jim asked, worry lacing his voice.

“Jim, I am not some innocent doe that needs protecting. Besides, Ed would never hurt me.” Oswald tried to assure him. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“How do you know?” 

“He’s my best friend,” Oswald narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, starting to feel very agitated. 

“Fine. Fine. It’s dropped,” Jim conceded, throwing his hands up in surrender. He decided not to press any further, as to make the other man angry. Jim knew they both had had enough of fighting between them.

“Good. Now, what brings you to my door today?” Oswald asked, genuinely curious. 

“Just wanted to say that…I know why you did what you did. With Fish.” Jim said. Oswald gasped a little in surprise. 

“You—you do?” Oswald asked. 

“Yes. I’ll admit I was surprised, you know. Considering everything she put you through,” 

“I am happy to say I can still shock you, James Gordon,” Oswald joked. 

“You aren’t just running for Mayor for just the power, are you?” Jim asked, serious. 

Oswald shook his head. “Saw right though me, did you?” 

Jim smiled, and Oswald’s heart skipped a beat. “Gotta keep you on your toes,” 

“I do really want better for the city I live in, yes. Do I want blood running through the streets all the time? No. It was never my intention to become…what I have become, or do what I have done in the past. Not that that excuses it, by any means. I did what was necessary at the time, and I am sure you have done the same in the past. However, I sincerely do want better than what Mayor James and his council of complete morons can offer this city.” Oswald explained. “As an added side note, I just want my mother and father to be proud of me,” 

Jim let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t know how to respond to that except for, “Alright,” 

Oswald laughed, and now it was Jim’s turn to feel his heart flutter in his chest. “See? Shock in your system,” He said, winking. Jim felt heat rise to his cheeks at that.

“You wouldn’t be you, if you didn’t do that,” Jim half smiled, and Oswald nodded in agreement. “Well, I am meeting Harvey after he gets off work. He told me to tell you to not be an asshat and he might even vote for you,” Jim laughed at Oswald’s shake of the head. 

“I am not a quote ‘asshat’, thank you very much!” Oswald spluttered out. 

“His words, not mine.” Jim sat a piece of folded paper on Oswald’s desk as he rose to leave. Oswald looked at it curiously. “See you later…Mr. Mayor,” 

“Don’t jinx me!” Oswald scolded, and Jim grinned at him as he exited the office. Oswald sighed and ran a hand over his face. That man did things to Oswald that no other did before he met him, and Oswald felt hot all over. He turned his attention to the paper on his desk. He unfolded it in a rush, and smiled at what he saw. 

It read, ‘You have my vote. Good Luck. –J’ 

He laughed in a breathy tone once, and folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He would definitely be holding onto that for a long time to come. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face, and was grinning even as he called for Ed through his now open office door. 

“Ed! We have work to do!” He called as he rose from his seat.


	2. Something To Think About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The election carries on. 
> 
> Jim is a good friend. 
> 
> Oswald is oblivious.
> 
> Ed is struggling to understand how the above is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved the idea of an Oswald/Ed best friend relationship. Besties for life :D

Over the next few days, press conferences were held, campaign speeches given, and more ‘wrangling’, as Butch called it. The night before the election, Oswald was exhausted; more tired than he had ever been, but he was happy. He had been campaigning hard against Mayor James, as to how he would make the city a truly safer and better place; to rid Gotham of all its seedy corruption and clean up the streets. Didn’t hurt that I have control of the Underworld either, he mused. He was relaxing by the fire, with a glass of wine that Ed had picked out from the cellar. He took a sip, appreciating its flavor.

“It’s coming together, isn’t it?” Oswald asked Ed, who was still sifting through papers over on the sofa. 

“Seems to be.” Ed raised his head to look at Oswald and smiled. Oswald returned it, nodding in agreement. “I have to say when you told me your plan, I was surprised at first. Which is not easy to do,” 

“What’s not easy to do?” Oswald asked. 

“To honestly shock me.” Ed joked. 

“Tis true,” Oswald chuckled, and raised his glass to Ed. “But, I know I can be good for this city. It just needs…a firm hand, as it were. Not to mention, someone who isn’t a complete idiot, and just in it for the bribes and money,” Ed didn’t say anything, but just nodded in agreement as he jotted something down. Oswald turned the glass around in his hand by the stem. “Do you really think I can do this?” 

Ed looked up at this now. “You know I do. I’ve already told you several times that I know you can do this. You’re nervous. It’s natural to feel that way,” 

“What if they all turn on me? Everyone else has,” Ed raised an eyebrow at that. “Well, except you,” Oswald corrected, making Ed nod once in agreement. 

“And Jim Gordon, apparently,” Ed muttered so low that Oswald almost missed it. He tried covering it up by clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses that fell over his nose.

“Will you let that go, already?” Oswald asked, with a sigh. They already had it out about Jim, and what they have all been through. Oswald thought Ed had agreed to leave it in the past, where it belonged. He valued Ed’s friendship, but he wasn’t going to be reminded of what had already happened. 

“I still can’t believe that he just dropped in to chat. You guys were all about quid pro quo before, yes? So what changed?” Ed asked, and Oswald shook his head. 

“I don’t—I don’t know, to be honest. He hasn’t asked a favor of me. Nor I of him. I did pay him a handsome sum for Fish, but that was different; Jim did earn it, after all. He wouldn’t even accept it at first. I had to get Bullock to convince him to take it.”

“Hmm. I don’t trust him yet, Oswald. I don’t trust anyone but you, to be honest. But, if you think Jim is—ok, then I trust your judgement,” Ed conceded after a few moments. 

“Thank you. I am going to retire for the evening. We have a long day tomorrow,” Oswald stood up setting his glass down, feeling the tiredness deep in his bones. However, he was so nervous and excited for tomorrow, that he knew he wouldn’t fall asleep so easily. 

“Goodnight, Oswald,” Ed smiled at him.

“Goodnight, Ed. Make sure you get some rest, too. See you in the morning,” Oswald made his way upstairs, and changed for bed before settling in. He sighed as so many thoughts raced through his mind. All he had worked for was on the line tomorrow. He had to win…he just had to. 

Bzzz…his phone vibrated fromn where it sat charging on his nightstand, and he rose an eyebrow at it. What the hell? Oswald thought, as he heard his phone buzz from the nightstand. It’s the middle of the night, who would be—oh…he smiled as he saw who the text was from. 

Good luck tomorrow. –J

Oswald responded as quickly as he could. Thank you. I’m so nervous, Jim. –OC

Try to relax and get some rest. You’re gonna need it. Besides, you have nothing to be worried about. You got this. –J

How do you know? How can you be so sure? –OC

Because I know you. I know you don’t stop until you get what you want. ;-) –J 

He put a wink face on there! Oswald chuckled at it, while he responded. 

That is true, but this is different. –OC

Yeah, but I have seen how hard you’ve been working. You really do want change for this city, and the people see that. They are behind you, Oswald. That means something. –J  
Oswald didn’t know how to respond to that, but another message came through, saving him for the moment. 

I believe in you too, by the way. I do think you can do this. –J

Oswald felt tears sting his eyes as he typed out a reply. Really? –OC

I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. Goodnight, Oswald. Get some sleep. –J

Goodnight, Jim. And thank you, old friend. –OC

:-) -J 

Oswald closed his phone back up and couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes. He sighed happily. Oswald was still nervous, but he felt somewhat better after talking to Jim. Tomorrow…tomorrow everything would be absolutely perfect. It had to be, Oswald thought happily. 

 

-0-

 

It wasn’t. He had woken up an hour later than he wanted to, had to rush through breakfast, having barely enough time for tea and toast. Then, it was off with Ed to make last minute phone calls and visits before the polls opened at 4 o’ clock. He was jotting down some notes that he needed for the rest of the day, and it was well past lunchtime. Ed was even starting to feel the effects of the stress filled environment, as shone on his face not two minutes ago. Since Oswald was sniping at everyone today, Ed felt it best to let him be for the time being, and go check on some things; or so he told Oswald. 

Knock, knock. 

 

Oswald looked up, ready to yell at whoever it was to get out, but he relaxed as soon as he saw who it was. 

“Bad time?” Jim Gordon looked like he was an angel incarnate, and carrying something that smelled absolutely divine. He saw Oswald eyeing the bags, and grinned. “I figured you wouldn’t have had the time to eat today,” 

“You—you brought me lunch?” Oswald asked, feeling touched at the gesture. 

“I know how you get when you skip meals,” Jim smiled and sat down across from Oswald on the other side of his desk. 

“That explains why I’ve been practically biting everyone’s heads off, including Ed,” Oswald looked down at his hands in his laps, feeling a bit sheepish. 

“I know. He gets that way also, as I remember from the time we worked together. Which is why I am a sucker and brought him food as well,” Jim sighed and shook his head, as if he couldn’t even believe it when the words flowed from his lips. 

Oswald raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even like Ed,” 

“I didn’t do it for him,” Jim replied simply, taking out the sandwiches from the bag. 

“Oh.” Was all Oswald said; it was all he could say. He was so touched by the gesture, he didn’t even notice when Ed came in. 

“I thought I smelled something,” Ed said, eyeing the sandwiches in curiosity. 

“Here,” Jim handed Ed his own bag, while munching on a bite he took from his burger. “Turkey, cheese, mayo and lettuce, no onion, with curly fries.” Oswald chuckled at the speechlessness of his friend. “Wow. There’s a first time for everything,” Jim quipped taking another bite. 

“Don’t push it,” Ed responded, but swiped the bag with a nod of thanks and exited the office. 

“That was highly entertaining,” Oswald mused with a smile. He took a bite of his sandwich, which turned out to be one of the best Rubens he had ever tasted. “This is amazing!”   
“It’s from a sandwich shop down the street from the precinct. Harvey and I used to go there a lot,” Jim responded. 

“Is there anything to--?” Jim reached down beside him and pulled out a bottle of Pierre sparkling water and handed it to him. “Thank you for this Jim, really. You shouldn’t have went to the trouble,” 

Jim waved him off, and pulled out his own bottle of water to sip from while they ate. “How’s everything going?” Jim asked, changing the subject. He knew Oswald wasn’t used to people doing things without strings attached. 

“It’s coming together. Had a bit of a rocky start to the morning, but I think it’s going alright. At least, that is what everyone keeps telling me. My campaign crew and I are all getting together tonight to wait for the results this evening. I am going to be a nervous wreck until then,” Oswald admitted, much to his chagrin. 

“Just try to relax. Isn’t this whole thing supposed to be fun also?” Jim asked. 

“No, it’s supposed to test the limits of my patience,” Oswald replied, making Jim laugh. Oswald grinned at him, as his heart fluttered in his chest. When Jim laughed, he looked like he was at least ten years younger. No worry lines etched on his features, or tear streaks down his beautiful face. Oswald thought seeing Jim smile and laugh for the rest of his days would make him more content than anything else. 

They ate in comforting silence for the next few minutes, and Oswald finished his sandwich and fries with gusto. Jim kept shooting him little smiles that made Oswald wonder what the hell was going on and what alternate universe they stepped into. But, whatever it was, he wasn’t about to question it. 

“That was really good,” Oswald relaxed back in his chair with a happy sigh. 

“I’m glad,” Jim stood to throw the empty papers and containers into the bin. “Well, I’ll get out of your way. I know you’re busy. Just…remember what I said,” 

“About what?” Oswald asked. 

“To relax.” Jim smiled, and put his leather jacket back on to leave. If Oswald didn’t know any better, he would have thought Jim was wearing the damn thing on purpose to tease him now. 

“I’ll try. You know me,” Oswald chuckled and shrugged. 

“I do know you, hence why I’m saying it,” Jim joked. 

“Hey!” 

“I know, I know. That’s no way to speak to the next Mayor, is it? You might demote me back to uniform,” Jim joked. 

“Well, you do look rather dashing in blues…” Oswald teased back, but after realizing what he said, he blushed a little. Jim ducked his head while chuckling.  
“I’ll see you later, Oswald,” Jim said, with a wave and a smile to Oswald and he exited the office. 

Oswald’s head was spinning. What the hell had just happened?? “ED!” he bellowed out. After a few moments, the sounds of Ed’s telltale footfalls could be heard coming closer.   
“What is it?” Ed was currently wiping his hands on a napkin, and he looked much calmer than he did before. 

“What the hell is going on?” Oswald asked, head feeling fuzzy. 

Ed opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish. He looked around from side to side, trying to make sense of Oswald’s question. He came up with nothing. “I—I don’t know what you mean,” 

“That! Jim! The lunch! Him bringing me lunch! Hell, bringing YOU lunch, for God’s sake! What the hell is going on?” Oswald was now flinging his hands wildly around, which happened when he was upset. 

“Oswald, Oswald. Calm down,” Ed instructed as he closed the door to the office. “Sit. Talk to me,” 

Oswald did as Ed told him, and sat back in his high backed chair, with Ed sitting across from him. He sighed, and ran a hand down his face in frustration. “I just—why is he being so nice to me? What does he want?” 

“Far be it for me to be the one who says this, but I don’t think he wants anything, Oswald,” Ed replied, but looked like he was pained to make the statement. “I think he just likes you,”

“What? That’s not possible,” Oswald scoffed in disbelief.

“Oswald, you are handsome and very charming. You make it easy for people to be nice to you, when you’re not angry. While, in the time I’ve known you, yes; you can be ruthless and cunning when you need to be, you put to use those other qualities without even trying,” Ed told him, with a small smile. Oswald blushed under the praise. 

“Ed…” Oswald felt his cheeks go pink.

“It seems to me…that the now ex-Detective of the GCPD, turned Bounty Hunter, likes you,” Ed smirked when he said this. 

“Ed! That’s highly unlikely. He doesn’t—it’s not—we’re not,” Oswald stammered out. Ed raised an eyebrow. “No! It’s just not possible,” 

“Why do you think that?” Ed asked, calmly. 

“B—Because! Look at him!” Oswald spluttered. 

“O-kay…” Ed said, slowly. 

“Hmm? You see?” Oswald raised his voice a little in exasperation. 

“No,” Ed deadpanned. He still didn't understand, and it was irritating him a bit.

Oswald groaned. “He is—He is Jim. Jim Gordon. He is a man that magazines would pay to put his face on. He looks like he just walked off a painting of a Greek god. I’m not—I’m just me,” 

“Are you serious?” Ed asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Serious about what?” Oswald was beginning to feel irritated now; how could Ed not see it?

“Oh dear…you really don’t know, do you?” Ed asked, eyes alight with pure wonder. 

“Ed! What are you talking about?” Oswald was confused, and wasn’t sure why Ed was looking at him like that. 

“Oh for the love of—Oswald…what did I just say, not mere seconds ago? You are…what’s the term? A catch.” He didn’t know where he had heard the term from, but Ed was sure Oswald would know what he meant. 

“Ed, stop it!” Oswald scolded him.

“Fine, don’t believe me. But, if everyone else can see the way Jim looks at you, maybe one day you will too. I have work to do, so I’ll be in the office across the hall.” Ed stood and exited the office, leaving Oswald to think once again on what the hell had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? Thanks for reading!


	3. Two Steps Forward, One Thousand Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Election results are in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be more frequent now that I have my laptop again. I already have an idea of how I want this story to play out. 
> 
> Not beta'd; all and any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> As always, just for funsies. No money being made. 
> 
> Thank you again to the awesome Butterfliesandresistance for continuing to be my muse :D

Harvey had the day off today, so Jim decided to pay him a visit. Jim couldn’t stop thinking about how Oswald looked when he brought him lunch earlier, and he smiled. Oswald looked happier than he had ever seen him, clean and pressed, and in a suit that he filled out very nicely, if Jim was honest with himself. He was no longer the frail umbrella boy he had been when Jim first met him. He looked very, very nice…Okay, do not think about it, he scolded himself. Harvey was one of the most observant people he knew, and would be able to tell if he was flushed in the face over those kind of thoughts. 

“Hiya, partner!” Harvey greeted when he opened the door. Jim grinned, and stepped through the entryway with a pizza box and a case of beer in hand. Harvey put a hand over his chest with a happy sigh. “You truly know a way to man’s heart, Jimbo,” 

“You know me, I aim to please,” Jim joked, setting the pizza on the coffee table. If what Harvey said was true, bringing Oswald lunch earlier was definitely the right move.

“So, you visit Penguin today?” Harvey asked casually, cracking open a beer. 

Jim gaped at him. “How do you do that?” 

“I’m all knowing, remember?” At Jim’s blank stare, he continued. “So I take that as a yes?” Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah…so?” Jim immediately was on the defensive. He knew Harvey would not approve of the growing feelings he had for the other man, and would try to talk him out of them.

“Nothing. Didn’t know you guys were bosom buddies again, that’s all,” 

“Yeah, ‘cause we were before. Bosom buddies…come on,” Jim grimaced at the term. 

“So what are you, then? Friends?” Harvey asked, grabbing a slice of pizza. 

“I don’t know if there is an exact definition of what we are at the moment. He doesn’t want to kill me, and I actually like talking to him. There’s no immediate danger hanging over our heads right now. I think we are in a good place,” Jim explained. He grabbed a slice of the greasy, cheesy goodness laying on the table and looked up at Harvey. “What?” 

“You are totally gone on him,” Harvey pointed out, shaking his head. 

“What? No!” Jim scoffed.

“The man doth protests too much—“ 

“It’s the ‘lady’.” 

“Oh, are you now?” Harvey quipped, and Jim balled up a napkin and threw it at him making Harvey laugh. “No, for real Jim…do you—do you like him or something?” 

“I think we established that I did, considering we’ve been on friendly terms since the whole Fish debacle,” Jim responded, after a bite of his pizza.

“You know what I mean, Jim. Don’t play stupid,” Harvey said.

Jim sighed, and sat back on the sofa. “I don’t know, Harvey. We’ve been through so much. Oswald losing his mother and almost dying because of Galavan. I left him to rot in Arkham, all because I thought it was for the greater good. We all know how that turned out...”

“You apologized to him for that,” Harvey pointed out. 

“I know, but still. I lost Lee and my child, all the while being locked up in Blackgate. We’ve both been through hell, Harv. I don’t do well with relationships, if you haven’t noticed,” Jim was going down the self-deprecating route, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn't doing it on purpose, since the things he was saying was actually true.

Meanwhile, Harvey wasn’t having it. “Stop it. None of that was your fault. Galavan needed to be stopped. Hell, Penguin was the one to kill him for the second time!” At this, Harvey ran a hand through his hair. “Jesus Christ, what kind of a fucked up world do you and I live in that people need to be killed twice?” Harvey shook his head, making Jim laugh a little. “That being said, mistakes were made on both sides. You both realized that and have moved on. He’s running for Mayor, for God’s sake. Even though we both know he runs the other side too, at least no one is dying. Hell, it’s been slow at work. I have a day off for the first time in months. I think Barnes almost died of shock when he suggested it,” 

“What’s your point?” Jim asked.

“My point is, if you did like him and want to be with him then I would help you…” Harvey said, with a tight smile. Jim narrowed his eyes. “…get vaccinated.” 

“Harvey…” Jim warned.

“Jim; You deserve to be happy, after everything. If you think Penguin is the one for you, then by all means, I’m not gonna stand in your way.” 

“It’s just not like that,” Jim insisted, even though saying it made his heart sink a little. After everything Jim had put him through, he was just lucky to be in Oswald's good graces; let alone be with him how he wanted. 

Harvey rolled his eyes and grabbed his pizza again. “Whatever you say,” He loved Jim but the man could be so oblivious sometimes, and in denial that Harvey wanted to smack him just to make him see sense. 

 

-0-

Oswald was pacing the mansion, where decorations were hung, champagne was chilling in ice buckets and people bustling about, all of them anxiously awaiting the election results. He chewed on his nails, and gripped his cane tighter when he walked. 

Butch clapped a large hand on his shoulder, startling Oswald for a moment. “Relax, boss.”

“Tell me that after I’ve won, Butch,” Oswald muttered, but half smiled at the man anyway. Butch sighed, but knew when to leave it alone with Oswald. He walked away to survey the room once more, just in case. 

“Oswald?” Ed appeared at his side, dressed in an emerald green suit that Oswald had picked for this special occasion. After he had won, he planned to announce Ed as his Chief of Staff, but that was a surprise he had in store for Ed later. After everything Ed had helped him with, Oswald wanted to repay him somehow. 

“Ed. This is it,” Oswald grinned nervously. 

Ed returned the grin with one of his own. “Yes it is,” 

“Everything I’ve worked for. That we’ve worked for,”

“It’s a clean election, just like you wanted. No bribes even necessary.” Ed laid a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, which Oswald found comforted him a little. 

“I know, Ed. Thank you.” Oswald said, sincerely. “For everything,” 

“You’re the one who has worked so hard. I’m just along for the ride,” Ed smiled at him, and Oswald chuckled. But then, Ed furrowed his brow at something he was looking at over Oswald’s shoulder. 

“What is it?” Oswald asked. 

“What is he doing here? Who let him in?” Ed asked, clearly annoyed. 

Oswald turned to see who Ed was referring to and saw Jim coming over to greet him, and he smiled. “Jim! What are you doing here?” 

“Just wanted to make sure you weren’t freaking out.” Jim replied, and looked to Ed. “Is he?” 

“Of course,” Ed replied tightly. "Naturally,"

“I’m right here!” Oswald cried out. 

Jim rested a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, which while Ed’s felt comforting, this felt like it sent a million bolts of electricity up and down his entire body. “No need for it. I think you will win handedly,” 

“It’s almost time,” Ed chimed in. Oswald shut his eyes and breathed in a calming breath while the TV blared in the background. Any moment now...

‘Mayor James has won the election by a landslide over Oswald Cobblepot, much to the surprise and clear outrage of everyone outside of City Hall. Reporters are saying that—‘ 

Oswald felt a ringing in his ears. He—he lost. He LOST. He felt like he was going to faint. He felt tears sting his eyes. “Wh—what?” 

“Oswald—“he heard Ed say, but his voice sounding very far away. He began to feel very dizzy.

“I—I lost.” Oswald couldn’t believe it. After everything he had done…all that work he had done…all for nothing. 

“Here, come sit down,” Jim insisted, and gently guided him to a seat closest to them. 

The people that were hunched by the TV were all either in shock, outrage, tears or a combo of all three. They were furiously trying to make sense of the situation, and the volume increased to maximum in what seemed like a small space. Oswald went from being in a state of shock, to full on rage in a matter of seconds. He was tired of all these people being in here, aside from Ed and Jim. “GET OUT! EVERYBODY GET OUT!” He bellowed, and he heard people hurriedly scuttle from the room. 

“Oswald, you have to calm down,” Jim tried soothing him. He knelt on the ground in front of him. Jim knew what Oswald was like when he got this upset and it wasn't pretty. At least, it was only he and Ed still in the room. 

“I don’t understand. This doesn’t make sense,” Ed was pacing back and forth across the room. Jim looked at Ed in surprise. He didn’t think he would ever hear the man say he didn’t understand something. 

“What, Ed?” Jim asked, rubbing soothing circles on Oswald’s leg. 

“There’s nothing to understand! They hate me! They all hate me!” Oswald shouted, and pressed his face into his hands. Jim felt his heart break at the sight. This was a man he had seen make grown men cave in on themselves with a glance, or a single word…Jim thought.

“But, that’s the thing. They don’t.” Ed replied, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah, people were ecstatic to get James out of there. I don’t get it, either.” Jim agreed. He heard his phone ring from his pocket, and stood to answer it. “Stay with him,” he instructed Ed. 

“Hello?” Jim answered when he saw it was Harvey. 

“Jim! Need your help! Fucking riots everywhere!” Harvey called through the phone. Jim heard him bellow at people to get back. "Don't make me shoot you, asshole!"

“What the hell is going on?” Jim asked, loudly as he heard shouts and screams from Harvey’s end. 

“People are pissed that Penguin lost! Fire already broke out in a few shops, had to call the fire department!” 

“Jesus Christ,” Jim gritted though his teeth. “This isn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to lose,” 

“No shit, Sherlock. Tell Penguin he may need to get his muscle on this, too. Get down here!” Harvey clicked the phone shut and Jim cursed. 

“Oswald, riots are breaking out everywhere in the city. People are upset at the loss,” Jim told him when he walked back over. 

“I didn’t want this Jim! I wanted the chaos to be over, damn it!” Oswald cried, clenching his fists. 

“I know. I need to go help Harvey, however I can. Ed, please stay with him. Oh, and Oswald? You may want to make a few calls. I’m going to take a guess as to who the people will respond to more, if asked. I’ll call you later,” Jim made his way out of the mansion, already trying to think of ways to fix this. 

Oswald was so upset, and looked so lost…Jim just wanted to wrap him in his arms to make sure he never had that look again. He smacked the steering wheel in frustration as he drove. “Fuck!” He shouted, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Back at the mansion, Ed was trying to talk to his friend. “Oswald? This wasn’t supposed to happen. You saw all those people, right? They wouldn’t be rioting if they weren’t upset that you lost.” Ed tried to soothe his friend a little. He wasn’t too great at this, but he tried his best. 

Oswald thought on this, while he tapped his fingers on his cane. He shrugged in defeat. “I guess he was right. James was right. They did see right through me. I’m going to bed. I don’t want to be disturbed.” 

“Very well,” Ed knew when not to push with Oswald by now, but it was killing him that he knew Oswald was so dejected by all of this. This was not the Penguin he knew and had grown to admire. Ed watched his friend climb the stairs, and caught a shining of his tears off the light down his face, and Ed began to feel extremely angry. Someone was going to pay for this, and pay dearly; but first, he needed a little help digging. Ed smirked as he walked back to Oswald’s office to make a phone call. 

 

-0-

 

Oswald sent a text to Gabe to get his men out in the city to try to keep the peace, only to use force if necessary. He shut his phone off, as to make sure he wasn’t disturbed for the rest of the night. He turned on his shower, and just let the water wash over him for a little while. While he usually enjoyed baths more, he decided he didn't want to wallow in his own misery at the slowness that a bath took tonight. He wanted to scream. He wanted to punch Mayor James in the throat for being such a condescending asshole. He wanted to…he didn’t know what he wanted. Oswald hadn’t felt this terrible in a long time, and to think he actually thought he was going to win. He chuckled darkly. What an idiot I was, he thought. He shut off the water after he had washed and rinsed, and finished getting ready for bed. He took a glance at himself in the mirror, and found his eyes red and puffy, and his skin blotchy and couldn’t bear to look at himself any longer. He made a disgusted noise, and turned off the light in the bathroom. 

He got into bed, and tried in vain to get comfortable. So many people believed in him; Ed, his campaign crew, the people…Jim. He shut his eyes as he felt hot tears sting them. He let them down…again. He wanted to make his parents proud, and he failed at that too. He hated himself in this particular moment; for failing them. He fell into a fitful sleep, angry tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3


	4. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Jim try to get along for Oswald's sake. They know they are going to need help if they are going to solve this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, due to a lot happens. Not beta'd; any and all mistakes are mine.

Ed finished up with his phone calls to Oswald’s crew, and with the GCPD’s help, the riots had calmed for the most part. People of Gotham City were highly upset, to put it nicely and Ed was not too thrilled himself. Someone had caused this, and all signs pointed to Mayor James. But, how? Ed paced the office muttering to himself.   
The phone on Oswald’s desk rung, startling him a bit. He went to answer it, clearly agitated. “What?” He gritted out. 

“It’s me, Ed. Calm down,” Jim muttered on the other end. “I tried Oswald’s cell, but it keeps going to voicemail. Is he ok?” 

“Obviously not. Don’t be obtuse,” Ed responded in a clipped tone.

“Don’t be a smart ass, Ed. I meant did he go to bed or something?” Jim asked.

“Yes. He asked not to be disturbed.” Ed replied tightly. He wasn’t on friendly terms with this man in any form, but he tolerated him for Oswald’s sake. Then, a thought occurred to him. “Jim?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is the GCPD really as corrupt as people say it is?” 

“Ed; you worked there, you know as well as I do it was. But, Barnes has been trying clean it up bit by bit. Why?” Jim asked. 

“James said that he had the judges, the GCPD and an entire legal team on his side. Did that include Harvey Dent?” 

“The D.A.? No, not that I know of. Last time I heard, he couldn’t stand Mayor James. Thought him as corrupt as they came,” Jim was silent, as was Ed for a moment. “What are you thinking?” 

“Someone did this. Someone caused him to lose,” Ed commented, as his brain was working a mile a minute. 

“You think someone rigged the election to make it seem like Oswald lost?” Jim asked, clearly surprised. 

“That’s exactly what I think,”

“Fuck…,” Jim cursed.\

“Something to that effect, yes,” Ed agreed.

“But how? What do we do?” Jim asked, and Ed heard some shuffling around. 

“That’s what I need to find out. As loathe as I am to admit, I cannot do this alone. I will need,” Ed sighed, “Help. I will need your help,” 

“If it’s for Oswald, then I will help. Absolutely. What do you need?” Jim agreed so quickly, it threw Ed through a loop for a second. 

“Well, for a start I need to speak with Harvey Dent. He will be able to do some digging around in City Hall. He can speak with the judges as well,” Ed ticked things off. “I cannot dig around at the GCPD, but I would assume your old partner can, without raising too many questions,”

“Done. I’ll drop by tomorrow,” 

“I’ll stay in touch,” Ed told him.

“Really?” Jim asked. Ed could practically hear Jim’s skepticism through the phone.

“Oswald is my best friend. I don’t like seeing him hurt like this,” Ed reminded him.

“I agree. I don’t like it either. As I’ve said, if it’s for him, I’ll help,” Jim said.

“Why? Why if it’s for him?” Ed already knew the answer, but he needed conformation. Maybe Oswald wanted to not see what was right in front of him, but Ed could see it.  
“Goodnight, Ed,” Jim said finally and Ed heard the click from the other end. That was enough of a conformation for him, and he smirked as he set his plan in motion. 

 

-0-

 

The next morning, Oswald wasn’t particularly enthusiastic about getting up and facing the world; so, he decided to lay in bed for a while before he went down to join Ed for breakfast. He smiled a little, thinking how Olga was probably scolding Ed already. He grabbed his cell phone and turned it back on, just to see if he had any missed calls. His eyebrows shot up almost to hairline level, when he saw fifteen missed calls, and about ten or so texts from Jim; voice mails and all. 

Os, I know you’re upset, but call me back. –J

Are you ok? I just want to make sure you’re ok. –J

It wasn’t you’re fault. –J 

Please call me back. –J 

OSWALD DAMN IT CALL ME BACK! –J 

DO NOT make me come over there. You know I will. Call me ASAP. -J

That was how they all basically went, just Jim making sure he was alright. The voice mails were what had him tearing up a little. Oswald was touched that Jim seemed to care so much. He wasn't sure when their friendship dynamic had changed into them caring so much about one another, but he wasn't about to think on that. He had had enough heartbreak for the moment.

Knock, knock. “Oswald?” he heard Ed from the other side of the door. 

“Come in,” Oswald told him. He rearranged his blankets a bit so he could sit up. The pain in his bad leg was a bit worse today, so he knew he would have to get up to stretch it out soon. He was surprised at Ed, carrying what seemed like a tray of breakfast to him. “You didn’t have to do that,” 

“I insisted. You should take it easy today.” Ed told him, resting the tray across Oswald’s lap. He poured the tea in the cup at the far left side of the tray and smiled. 

“You’re a good friend,” Oswald couldn’t help but smile at him. He was lucky to have Ed with him through all of this. He nibbled at his toast, but didn’t exactly dig in. 

“Something wrong?” Ed asked from where he was perched on the end of the bed, sipping his own cup of coffee. How that tall, lanky man could fold himself up to do it, Oswald wasn’t sure. 

“Just thinking,” Oswald muttered. 

“Care to share?” Ed lightheartedly joked. 

“What happened? I don’t understand. We did what was supposed to be done! We made the visits, the volunteering, and the speeches. We even wore those stupid hats!” 

“Hey, those hats were your idea!” Ed reminded him.

“Nevertheless, I did it. And for what? To lose!?” Oswald complained. He knew he was whining, but he didn’t care. He felt like his entire future was ripped out from under him.

“Mayor James is a slippery one, that’s for sure,” Ed mused. “But, he’s not too bright. Look what happened last night. The riots? It’s all over the news and the Gazette this morning. People are highly upset. They wanted change for this city, and now they are stuck with broken promises and back door deals again. This won’t go over well.” 

“Exactly! I didn’t want this!” Oswald shouted, and threw his now half-empty teacup across the room making it shatter, startling Ed a little. 

“I know, Oswald. I wish there was something I could do,” Ed said, but thinking all the while about how he was already helping his feathered friend. 

Oswald sighed, and rubbed his hand over his face. “You being here is a huge help.” Ed smiled at him in response. “By the way, Jim called me at least fifteen times last night. Texted me, too.” 

“He was really concerned,” Ed explained. 

“Was he?” Oswald asked, surprised. 

“Come on. You know he was,” Ed said, stealing a grape from Oswald’s fruit bowl and popping it into his mouth.

“Well, I—I mean, he was just being a good friend, is all.” Oswald stuttered. 

Ed rolled his eyes. Oswald would have to have Jim dance naked in front of him to get the picture, Ed thought. “Right. Well, I have some things that need seeing to. The meeting with the other members have been put off for this evening. They send their well wishes, by the way. As well as they can wish someone,” At this, Oswald snorted in amusement. “My guess is they thought you would be angry today, so they wanted to keep their distance. One of the only smart decisions they have made,” 

“I am plenty angry, just more…dejected, than anything else,” Oswald’s face fell as he spoke and Ed was even more determined to help. 

“I understand. Take all the time you need. Come find me, if you need me, ok?” Ed offered. 

“Thank you, Ed.” Oswald said with sincerity. 

“You’re most welcome.” Ed nodded once and exited his room. He had a meeting to set up with Harvey Dent after he had heard from Jim. He glanced at his watch as he made his way downstairs. It was already almost 9 am; what was taking so long? He thought. 

 

-0-

 

Jim called the D.A.’s office, and left a message with his secretary for him to call Jim back as soon as possible. He was probably busy, considering everything that happened last night. So, it was when he was contemplating adding a splash of whiskey to his third cup of coffee to calm his nerves, he about jumped out of his skin when his phone rang shrilly behind him. 

“Jeez!” Jim exclaimed, almost dropping the cup. He flipped open the phone without looking at the screen. “Gordon,” he said. 

“Good morning, sir. I have Mr. Dent on the other line for you,” a lady with a rather nasally tone said. “Can I put him through?” 

“Yes, please,” 

“Gordon! I got your message. How can I be of service? Mind you, it will have to be quick, because it is hell on wheels over here,” Dent chuckled darkly.   
“I bet it is, which is why I wanted to meet with you. Can we meet in an hour? Ten o’ clock? I’ll be bringing…a guest,” Jim didn’t want say he was bringing Ed, because he didn’t know how Dent would take it. 

“Oh, intrigue. My office?” Jim heard Dent rustling some papers around through the other end. 

“Sounds good. See you soon,” Jim hung up the phone, and breathed out slowly. Now, to call Ed to make sure he would be ready with a pitch. If Ed was right, they would need all the help they could get. He dialed the number that Ed had called him from at least twice that morning. 

“Yes?” Ed answered. 

“We are meeting Dent at ten. Meet me at city hall,” Jim instructed. 

“Rodger dodger,” Ed muttered, and hung up promptly. Jim felt a brief tang of regret of what their friendship used to be, before everything happened. He put it out of his mind; they had work to do. He grabbed his wallet and keys and rushed out the door.

-0-

 

Ed bustled about, putting papers of all of his research from when they were running Oswald’s campaign into a briefcase so he could show the D.A. that the numbers didn’t lie when it came to the election. He heard the telltale tapping of Oswald’s cane close by, and hurriedly snapped the case shut. 

“Hello, Ed,” Oswald greeted, albeit with a hint of sadness in his tone. 

Ed hated seeing his friend so melancholy. The last time he had seen Oswald like this, his mother had just been murdered. Ed felt a twinge of pain in his heart for his feathered friend. “Hello, Oswald. You are supposed to be relaxing today.” 

“Who took all the decorations down? I was going to do it this morning,” Oswald asked. 

“I had some of your men help me with it last night. I figured you didn’t want to see them,” Ed shrugged. 

“You would have been right, as usual,” 

“I would have rather not been, Oswald. Not this time,” Ed told him seriously, and Oswald felt tears sting his eyes again. 

Oswald pulled himself together. He didn't want to fall apart again.“I have to make some calls. Make sure the other side is still running smoothly. I have payments to collect as well. Join me for dinner tonight?” Oswald asked, deflecting as best he could. 

“Of course,” Ed agreed, with a small smile. Oswald nodded to him and walked away, Ed’s eyes on his back. Ed gritted his teeth in anger. He flipped open his phone and shot a text to Jim, loathe as he was to do it. 

He isn’t himself. He seems so…defeated. –E

Jim answered as quickly as he could, as he walked the few blocks it took to get to City Hall from his apartment. 

Is he alright?’ Besides the obvious, I mean. –J

No. Not at all. –E Ed wasn’t in the business of lying to people to spare their feelings, and he didn’t see the need to start now with Jim, of all people. 

Jim cursed under his breath. We need to work quickly. –J

In the words of Harvey Bullock, No shit. –E 

Jim couldn’t help but chuckle, as he reached the steps to the building. He snapped his phone closed and returned it to his pocket. What he didn’t expect was Harvey Bullock in person to be there as well when he arrived. 

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked in surprise. 

“Barnes is NOT happy, to say the least. Sent me over to file a formal complaint, since he’s busy fending off angry old ladies that had their sleep disrupted last night from all the noise,” Harvey explained. Jim laughed, and shook his head. “Besides, I volunteered. I didn’t know when we would get a chance to talk.” He leaned in closer and dropped his voice. “Alvarez did some snooping around this morning, ‘cause he owes me. Turns out, some of our lovely employees were bribed.” 

“Well, we knew that…” Jim shook his head in annoyance. 

“Yeah, but the new cutie at the desk said that one of James’ guys was gloating over at that fancy restaurant the other night. Said more than the people’s vote matter in the grand scheme of things,” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know. All I know is someone, or a group of certain someones, made it look like James won, when in reality he didn’t,” Harvey explained. He took a step back and set his mouth in a thin line. 

“Jesus…how in the hell could they do that?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Beats me, brother,” Harvey sighed. Jim shook his head in confusion, and saw Harvey’s stare turn into a glare. “What the hell is he doing here?” 

“Hmm? Oh, hey, Ed.” Jim greeted. 

“Hello, Jim. Detective Bullock,” Ed greeted. “Shall we?” He gestured to the building in front of them. 

“Wait a minute! He’s on this too?” Harvey asked, a little too loudly. 

Jim shushed him, and gripped his arm tightly. “He’s the best in Oswald’s arsenal right now, as much as I hate to admit it. You know if anyone is going to find anything, it will be him.” 

Harvey sighed, knowing Jim was right. “Call me later,” 

Jim nodded. “Do so more digging, if you can,” 

“Will do, partner. See ya,” Harvey waved and walked away down the street. 

“Come on. We only have a couple minutes until we meet the D.A.,” Jim said, and Ed let him lead the way to Dent’s office. Jim told the secretary out front they had arrived, and she guided them into the room. 

 

Harvey Dent was fending off yet another angry board member, and hung up the phone with a loud click. “Stuffy old sonavabitches. I swear to God…” he muttered, and immediately plastered on a smile when he saw Jim. “Jim Gordon, hello.” Dent eyed Ed up and down, but didn’t comment. “Is this your guest?” 

“He helped Os—Mr. Cobblepot run his election campaign,” Jim informed him.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Nygma,” Dent greeted him, with a nod. If he thought it odd Jim was associating with an ex-Arkham inhabitant, he didn’t mention it. “So, what brings you into my office today?” 

Ed decided to take the lead here, since he could better explain it. He began taking papers from his briefcase and setting them on Dent’s desk. Jim widened his eyes, but didn’t say anything. “As you can see, numbers don’t lie. The polls taken before the election had Oswald winning by a landslide. Even though I did not do a poll of the entire city, this was a greater percentage that represents the voting majority. I did not ask the people who would obviously be in Mayor James’ pocket, as I know who they would have voted for. However, Oswald put forth a strong campaign; a promise to govern for the people and not for himself.” 

“It was a shame he lost,” Dent folded his hands in front of him, eyeing the papers. 

“Was it though?” Ed narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Yes. I can assure you it was.” Dent began, before rising from his seat. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Jim looked at Ed for a second, puzzled, while the latter shrugged in return. “You both have no idea what it’s like. To have your job on the line if you even speak one ill word toward the mayor and his people,” Jim raised an eyebrow at that. “Well, Jim probably does, but still. What I’m saying is, there are people working behind the scenes that no one knows about and can be bribed with a crisp hundred or two.” 

“That’s Gotham, for you,” Jim quipped. 

“So, I won’t speak any harsh words about them.” Dent waved a hand in front of him. Ed was about to scream at the man for wasting their time, but then reached his upper body over the desk. “What I will say is that there is an electoral committee that can be reached, if the someone had any questions pertaining to the matters of mayoral office. Say, a campaign organizer,” Dent scratched something on a piece of paper and slid it into Jim’s hand, glancing at Ed. 

Jim grinned at him. “I will take that into consideration.” He said, and nudged Ed to play along. 

“Yes. Thank you for your time, Mr. Dent,” Ed’s mind had already began running at a million miles a minute, and he had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Anytime.” Dent winked at them, and Ed felt himself go red in the face. Jim chuckled at this as they walked out. 

“Does he always have that effect on people?” Ed asked, embarrassed. He adjusted his tie around his neck, as it felt a bit too tight.

“Yeah…Harvey says it’s how he has won so many cases. Don't feel bad. It's happened to all of us,” Jim joked. When they reached a relatively private corner of the street, Jim unraveled the paper he had jammed into his pocket. It had an address and phone number on it. He showed Ed, who looked it over immediately memorizing the contents. 

“We need to discuss the possibility of the votes being swayed toward James’ favor with them. They aren’t going to tell us anything outright, though,” Ed mused. 

“Yeah, which is why we’re going to need help.” 

“I agree,” 

“Have you told Oswald about what we’re doing?” Jim asked. 

Ed shook his head. “No, I didn’t think he would approve,” 

“He would be the best at getting this information, though. You know he would, Ed,” 

Ed sighed, knowing Jim was right. “I don’t want him to be angry at me. After everything he’s done to help me…I don’t want him to think I betrayed his trust,” 

“Oswald will understand. We just have to convince him it was to help him, and not for any other reason,” Jim tried to sound confident, but even when the words came out, he knew it would take some serious convincing on their part. 

“We’re going to need all the help we can get,” Ed breathed out, hoping beyond hope that Oswald would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me so happy!


	5. The Only Way To Go Is Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some confrontations, Jim, Ed and Oswald work seamlessly together as they work out a plan to take back what was rightfully Oswald's. 
> 
> Ed thinks he's a wonderful matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites. I am having an awesome time writing this. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Oswald had Gabe accompany him to collect payments himself, in lieu of nothing better to do. He was kind of put off at the fact that they all seemed to be pitying him; one man’s mother even smiling sadly and patting his cheek. He couldn’t tell her off, as she seemed sincere. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. 

“Don’t be upset, Boss. You shoulda won,” Gabe commented, as they pulled into the mansion's driveway.

“Thank you,” Oswald murmured, as he exited the car. He walked into the mansion, and he immediately put his hand to his pocket where he kept his switchblade when he heard shouting. 

“…Yet, he’s the one with his head in a box a few months ago!” Oswald heard Ed shout. Then, his blood ran cold at the other voice immediately retorting. 

“If we blow everything now, we will never have another chance. He will chew us up and spit us out. Don’t you remember how he pulled every string to not just get me dropped down from Detective to uniform, but to a fucking Arkham Asylum security guard?! I refuse to believe that there are just a few of them at work here!” Jim shouted back.   
Oswald walked quickly as he could through the house, to the source of the shouts. He widened his eyes as he saw many papers laying in between Ed and Jim, and both of them in varying levels of disarray. Both men looked furious, and Oswald was confused. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Oswald bellowed to the both of them. Ed and Jim both jumped at the new voice. One looked at the other, and then at the floor, without answering right away. “Do NOT make me guess here, gentleman. I am not in the mood,” He added, now beginning to feel annoyed. 

“Um…we were just—“ Jim stuttered, at a loss of what to say.

“We were—“ Ed didn't seem to be faring any better.

“Ed, we need to tell him. We agreed,” Jim reminded him, with a sigh.

“Tell me what?” Oswald asked.

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Oswald. What happened to you was not your fault. You should have won,” 

“Ed, I swear to God—“Oswald began. 

“He’s right, Oswald. You deserved to win. We think—no, we KNOW, there were bribes involved from Mayor James’ campaign.” Jim explained. 

“Don’t you think I didn’t figure that out?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not stupid!” 

“We didn’t say you were,” Jim said. 

“What we are saying is, we need proof. Then, we can expose him for what he really is.” Ed continued in explanation. “A snake in the grass,”

“How do you suppose I do that, pray tell?” Oswald asked, crossing the room to sit. His leg was killing him, and he didn’t want to aggravate it further. 

“We figured you would be of assistance with that, actually,” Ed said. 

“From what I remember, you have a way to get what information you need, no matter who the person is,” Jim chimed in, smirking at Oswald. 

“What you both are seeming to fail to understand is…I don’t know who bribed who,” Oswald sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had failed, and while Ed’s and Jim’s hearts were in the right place, he didn’t want to be reminded of it any longer. He wanted to put it behind him and move on.

“We have an idea on that, too.” Jim showed Oswald the paper Harvey Dent had given them earlier. “These guys are the electoral committee. From what I gather, these guys are slimier than even James’ himself and will do anything for money lining their pockets.” 

Oswald stared at the paper. “Here I wanted to run a clean election. Silly me,” He shook his head. 

“It was the right move. It showed the people you really care about them, and not the money,” Ed commented. 

“See how far that got me,” Oswald muttered, and hung his head. 

Jim had had enough. He slammed the file he was holding onto the coffee table, making Ed and Oswald both jump a bit. Ed was immediately on the defensive, but Oswald was in shock when Jim stalked over to him. “Listen to me, Oswald. You wanted this, remember?” 

“Well, yes of course I did,” Oswald could barely get the words out. Jim looked livid, but not at Oswald. He sucked in a breath at the fire he saw in the man's eyes, and Oswald was absolutely transfixed by it.

“It was stolen from you! This is not the Oswald I know. The Oswald I know is the one who gets what he wants. You worked hard for this! You deserve it, and now you’re going to let it go when it was stolen from you by a man who is such an idiot, that he can’t count the fingers on his hands?” 

Ed snorted at this but didn’t say anything. 

“Jim—“ 

“Let us help you. Oswald…please,” Oh, he was playing dirty, Oswald thought. Jim was looking at him with his patented Jim Gordon gaze; the one that had Oswald wanting to scream YES to anything Jim wanted him to do. 

“How about it Oswald?” Ed asked, gently. Oswald looked up at him, to see Ed wearing a look that was hopeful. Oswald sighed. 

“Fine. But, what if I fail again?” Oswald asked. 

Jim grinned at him. “Failure is not an option,” He quoted Oswald’s own words back at him, making Oswald smile. 

 

-0-

 

The three men worked for the rest of the day tirelessly, discussing who they should go after first. Of course, they couldn’t go after Mayor James’ directly, so Ed suggested going after the people around him. Jim made a few calls to Harvey and Alvarez, who he got some info from. Apparently, Barnes was on the warpath because their dear Mayor threatened his job if he didn’t get results soon after the riots last night. He wanted the protesters arrested for disorderly conduct, but Barnes wasn't having it.

“What did he expect? Rose petals thrown on the floor for him? The people hate him!” Jim exclaimed, after he returned to the room. 

“Roll out the red carpet maybe?” Ed suggested sarcastically.

“Yeah, I’ll roll out one for him. One made of razor blades…then dump him in a pool of rubbing alcohol,” Oswald said, bitterly. 

“Now, now.” Jim half-heartedly scolded him. It’s not like he hadn’t thought of wringing James’ throat before himself, but still. He was half afraid Oswald would actually do it...

“I say we call it a night,” Ed suggested, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We're going around in circles here,"

“It is getting late,” Jim agreed, and began to clean up their papers lying about everywhere. They had a lot of work to do tomorrow, and he planned on trying to sleep this evening. 

“So, Ed…dinner?” Oswald suggested, trying to ignore the aching feeling in his chest on seeing Jim getting ready to leave. He was enjoying the time spent with him, no matter the circumstances. 

“Actually, I was thinking about getting some Chinese for dinner. Take out, you know. I know Olga has already made a lavish meal for us and I would hate for it to go to waste…” Ed shrugged. “Oh, I know! Jim you should stay for dinner,” Oswald widened his eyes and turned to Ed, who was grinning. He could have smacked him for it. 

“Sure, I would love to,” Jim agreed, smiling at Oswald. 

“You—you would?” Oswald was shocked that he agreed so quickly.

“Yeah. I smell something fantastic, and trust me when I say, I’ve had my fill of pizza for the week. If you don’t mind,” Jim said, shrugging.

“Of course he doesn’t mind, right Oswald?” Ed quickly answered for him. 

“Of course not!” Oswald replied quickly, and cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. “Shall we?” He motioned toward the dining room, and Jim smiled and went before them. Oswald grabbed Ed’s arm and yanked him to him as he stood. “What the hell was that?” 

“What was what?” Ed asked innocently. 

Oswald narrowed his eyes. “You set me up, don’t deny it!” he whispered angrily. 

“Well, you two have been flirting since you got here. You wouldn’t take the step, so I gave you a push. I should have just pushed you into his arms, but I didn’t want to be too forward. Enjoy your dinner,” Ed said, winking at him and carried the papers back up to his room upstairs. 

“For the love of—“Oswald sighed, but he couldn’t be too angry at Ed. He got to spend more time with Jim, after all; but Ed was so off base here. They weren’t flirting…Jim was just being helpful, and Oswald was being appreciative. When Oswald seemed to need anything, Jim was always there to get it for him that afternoon; no matter what it was. He had even made him tea, just the way he preferred it. Oswald felt a warmth for Jim growing in his belly that he didn’t dare put a name to, as he walked to the dining room.   
Jim stood up from the chair he was occupying at the table. “Thought you got lost,” he joked. 

“Trust me, I have in this house,” Oswald told him, as he sat at the head of the table. Jim sat to his left, and was chuckling. 

“Oh, I believe it. This was…your Father’s house?” Jim asked, looking around as Olga set about getting their wine. 

“Yes. I inherited it from him,” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Jim told him sincerely. 

“I didn’t know him well, but how he died could have been prevented,” Oswald explained. “I wish I could have known him better, but at least I got to meet him.” Jim nodded in agreement.

“Thank you for the invite,” Jim told him. 

“Ed invited you for me.” Oswald laughed, and Jim joined him. 

“Well, I will have to thank him, then.” 

“I just thought you would have had plans,” Oswald explained. “It’s not like I didn’t want you to stay,” 

“Oswald…usually my ‘plans’ are to go home, eat something resembling food, and drink until I pass out. That’s about it, unless I go out with Harvey,” Jim explained, raising an eyebrow. 

“You don’t have a lady in your life?” Oswald asked, and Jim raised both of his eyebrows now. “I’m sorry if I overstepped—“ 

“No, no. You didn’t. I—I’m not seeing anyone,” Jim said, quickly. His heart was beating so loud in his chest that he was sure Oswald could hear it. He looked directly into Oswald’s eyes, that shone so clear in the light they were almost translucent. Harvey was right, Jim thought. I am gone on him…

“Well, good. I mean—if that’s your choice,” Oswald quickly corrected. Jim Gordon had always flustered him, and this was no exception. “I mean, if you don’t want to see anyone right now, that’s good that you’re not and you are content to be on your own, and independent and—“ Oswald was rambling, and could have kicked himself. “You know what I mean.” Jim smiled at his rambling; Oswald had no idea how adorable he was at times.

“I think I do, yes,” Jim could tell Oswald was growing red in the face, but wasn’t sure why. “Are you alright?” 

“Just warm in here. Ah, Olga! This looks great! Thank you,” Oswald was never so grateful to see food in his entire life than in that moment. It was saving him from making an even bigger ass of himself. 

“Yes, thank you. It looks delicious,” Jim commented. 

“Enjoy,” Olga told them, and went back toward the kitchen. 

After a few minutes of silence while they ate, Jim spoke up. “This is possibly the greatest steak I’ve ever had, or I’m so hungry I’m delirious,” He took another bite, and sighed in contentment. 

“She does have a way with cooking. If only I could actually get her to not get on Ed’s case when he reorganizes the kitchen,” Oswald shrugged while taking another bite of his food. 

“He does what now?” Jim asked, chuckling and taking a sip of his wine.

“He has issues sleeping. Busy brain, and all. So, he organizes things. But, I think he does the kitchen to annoy her for cursing at him in Russian,” Oswald couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dear God…to each his own, I guess,” 

“I’m glad you stayed,” Oswald told Jim, smiling. 

“Me too.” Jim agreed, and they raised their glasses in toast to each other. 

 

-0-

 

The meal went smoothly, as they talked and laughed just like old friends would. They discussed everything from politics to the way it seemed to rain nonstop in their city, to the way Harvey kept asking Jim to return to the precinct. Jim felt so at ease here with Oswald, that they didn’t notice how many hours had passed, even when dessert was over and done with. They had moved to the sitting room, in front of the fire on the sofa, and were determined to finish the bottle of wine in front of them. Jim had more than his fair share of wine, and was giggling now at the way Oswald’s hair seemed to be standing on its own. 

“What’s so funny?” Oswald asked, red in the face from his own wine now. 

“Your hair. It’s so…spiky,” Jim giggled even harder now, and brought his hand up to touch it. 

“I like it like this, thank you!” Oswald said, indignant.

“Oh, I do too” Jim replied, letting his hand touch Oswald’s face now. “You…are so…soft.” 

Oswald felt stone cold sober at Jim touching his face. “I am?” 

“Yeah. You put on this outwardly hard exterior and yet here you are…so soft,” Jim brushed his fingers over Oswald’s cheek and marveled at how soft the skin was there. 

“Jim…” Oswald didn’t want Jim to stop touching him, but he knew Jim was tipsy, if not full on drunk at this point. He knew the man would hate him if he continued down this way they both were headed. It was a dream come true for Oswald, but he knew Jim didn’t feel the same. He couldn’t, no matter what Ed had insinuated. 

“Os…I know what you’re thinking. I’m not drunk. I drink whiskey straight from the bottle on a nightly basis. A little wine isn’t going to do much.” Jim smiled, and continued stroking Oswald’s cheek. 

“But…what—“Oswald began. 

“I didn’t—I didn’t want to say anything before, but—I like you, Oswald. I really do. I think I have for a long time,” Jim admitted, and breathed out a sigh of the weight being lifted with keeping that to himself. 

“Oh. Oh my,” Oswald couldn’t make his brain keep up with the rest of him. Jim…Jim Gordon liked him? At Jim’s crestfallen look at the time it took Oswald to respond, he knew he had to say something. “I like you too, Jim. I really, really do,” he breathed out and leaned into the other man’s touch. 

“Good because I would really like to kiss you, now.” Jim told him, now caressing both of Oswald’s cheeks with his hands. 

“I would be very happy if you did just that,” Oswald told him, smiling. Jim returned the smile, and it was so blinding that Oswald felt his heart skip a beat. But then, he felt Jim’s lips meet his own and he closed his eyes at the feeling. There were no fireworks, or sirens going off or anything those sappy romance movies went on and on about. It felt a lot like coming home to a warm fire after a day spent out in the cold snow, comforting and inviting. On Jim’s part, Oswald’s lips on his own felt like a puzzle piece he felt like he was missing his entire life. Oswald reached one hand up and wrapped it around the back of Jim’s neck, while he settled the other on Jim’s shoulder, gripping tightly. Jim mapped out every bump and ridge in Oswald’s mouth, chasing Oswald’s tongue with his own. When their tongues met, Oswald felt like he had died and gone to heaven, and he moaned with the feeling of it. 

They only broke apart when they were both breathless, and Jim rested his forehead against Oswald’s for a moment, before dropping his lips to Oswald’s neck. It was tempting to be marked up, and Jim couldn’t resist. Jim loved the sounds being elicited from Oswald; he was usually so guarded and Jim loved the fact he was the only one to see him like this. 

“Stay with me,” Oswald pleaded, sounding completely breathless. Jim raised his head to look at Oswald in the eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Jim asked, rubbing Oswald’s cheek with his thumb now. 

“We don’t—I mean, we don’t have to do anything else. Not right now, anyway. I think It’s too soon. I just—I don’t want this night to end, Jim,” Oswald murmured, pressing a kiss to Jim’s lips. He didn’t want to be any regret on Jim’s part, so he didn’t want to rush things. It took them both too long to get to this point to ruin it all with one night of passion; no matter how tempting it might be, Oswald thought. 

“I would love to stay with you,” Jim held Oswald’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. 

“I do serve a lovely breakfast each morning,” Oswald chuckled while he said it, and Jim laughed softly. 

“Trust me, I don’t need any inducement. You are more than enough to convince me to stay. I want to fall asleep next to you, and wake up with you in my arms,” 

“You’re making me fall, Jim Gordon,” Oswald rested his head against Jim’s shoulder, as he knew he felt tears in his eyes at how happy he was in this moment. 

“I’ll be there to catch you,” Jim told him, and pressed a kiss to the top of Oswald’s head. 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Jim, vowing to never let him go ever again. “Shall we, then?” 

“Lead the way,” Jim smiled as he stood, and helped Oswald to stand to go upstairs to bed. Oswald heart felt like it would burst from excitement and nervousness. He had never slept with anyone else in his bed before, so he was nervous about that. But, he was excited at the prospect of it waking with Jim Gordon next to him. One would be an idiot if they didn’t count themselves lucky for that alone. 

 

-0-

 

When they reached Oswald’s bedroom, Oswald led them inside. Thankfully Olga had cleaned it earlier that day, since he knew when he left it, it had been a disaster. “I’m just going to, um—go get changed. In there,” Oswald pointed to the bathroom.

“Whatever you feel comfortable with,” Jim smiled at him softly and pressed a kiss to Oswald’s lips. 

“I don’t think I will ever tire of you doing that,” Oswald breathed out, smiling. 

Jim chuckled. “I hope not, because I plan on doing that a lot. Go get changed, okay?”

“Alright. I’ll just be a minute.” Oswald told him, and grabbed his pajamas from the dresser and hurried into the bathroom. He was trying to calm his racing heart by breathing in deep breaths, while changing for bed. He removed his eye makeup and washed his face, cleaned his teeth, and ran a hand through his hair. He exhaled out once more, and tried to calm himself. “It’s just Jim. He has seen me in worse states then exhausted,” he told his reflection.

When he exited the bathroom, he felt a little better now that he was more comfortable. However, when he saw Jim, his mouth dropped open. Jim turned to look at him, and frowned a little. 

“Oswald? You okay?” Jim asked, crossing the room to go to him. 

“You—you’re—“Oswald couldn’t form a coherent sentence, and considering Jim was in nothing but his boxers and white undershirt no one could really blame him for babbling like a moron. Jim Gordon really was built like a Greek God. 

Jim felt a little shy under the attention and shrugged. “Well, I sleep in this…is that—“ 

“It’s better than okay, Jim. I assure you.” Oswald insisted, meaning every word. But, the theory was that they were both going to just sleep tonight…how Oswald was going to keep his hands off of this man he had no idea. 

“Oh, good. Do you have an extra toothbrush by any chance?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, yes of course. Under the sink there should be a brand new one,” Oswald told him. Jim smiled and went into the bathroom to clean his teeth. Oswald sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Jim to return. 

When Jim came out, he sighed happily and joined Oswald on the bed. Jim was looking at it in awe…it was a king size bed, after all. “Come on…we have a long day tomorrow,” Jim guided Oswald by the arm to bed, and laid down first. He held out his arms for Oswald, which Oswald quickly obliged, settling into Jim’s embrace after shutting the bedside lamp off. Oswald pulled the covers up over them both and sighed happily. 

“Jim?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you,” Oswald murmured in the dark. 

Jim smiled, and pressed a kiss to the back of Oswald’s neck. “Os, you don’t need to thank me. There’s nowhere else I would rather be,” 

“Really?” Oswald asked. 

“Really.” Jim replied, and Oswald had to turn to kiss him again. He couldn’t help it. Jim responded with equal fervor, giving as well as Oswald dished out. When they broke apart, Jim rested his forehead against Oswald’s again. “As much as I would like to continue this—“ 

Oswald nodded in agreement. “Yes, we should get some sleep,” 

“I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise,” Jim whispered, as Oswald rolled to his other side with his back to Jim. Jim snuggled up behind him. 

Oswald felt safer in Jim’s arms then he had ever felt in his entire life. Jim, on his part, felt like he had finally made a right decision. He wanted to wrap Oswald up in his arms, and keep him safe, loved and happy. Moments like these were rare in Gotham city, Jim knew. So he would savor every last moment of it, and hugged Oswald even closer to his chest as they slept; ready to take on whatever came at them the next day. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. XD


	6. Plan Of Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Oswald woke before Jim the next morning, with the weight of his arm around Oswald’s middle. He beamed with happiness, and snuggled closer. He simply laid there, enjoying the sounds of Jim’s soft breathing and the feel of being as close to Jim as he had always imagined. He desperately hoped before he fell asleep last night that this wasn’t all a dream, and he wasn’t disappointed. After laying there for a while, he decided to go bring Jim breakfast in bed. He rose as gently as he could from the bed, and threw his dressing gown on before grabbing his cane. He was careful not to make too much noise as he left the room, shutting the door quietly. 

“Oswald?” Ed had appeared from down the hall from his own room, already dressed for the day. He raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you alright?” Oswald couldn’t help but grin and hug his friend. Ed chuckled at this, and wrapped an arm around Oswald, returning the hug. “I suppose your night went well, then?” 

“Better than, actually. Jim stayed the night,” Oswald told him, still not being able to stop smiling. 

Ed grinned cheekily. He mock gasped, with a hand to his chest. “On the first date? You sleaze,” 

“Ed! It wasn’t like that! We just slept, I swear,” Oswald admonished him. 

“I was kidding, Oswald. I am happy for you,” Ed responded, with a small smile. Oswald looked skeptical, but Ed shook his head. “No, no. I am happy for you, Oswald. Just know if he hurts you, I will remove his head from his body with hedge clippers. Dull ones,” 

“Sure, you wouldn’t want it to be quick,” Oswald teased. 

“Exactly,” Ed agreed.

“Thank you, Ed. These past few days…they haven’t exactly brought out the best in me. I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Oswald meant every word. He was so lucky to have this brilliant man as his best friend, and he hoped Ed felt the same. 

“You are my best friend as well, Oswald. Always remember that. I am here for you; always,” Ed responded, and clasped him by the shoulder. 

“That’s enough for now, or I am going to be emotional.” Oswald told his friend, chuckling nervously. Ed laughed at this, and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “I am going to get breakfast for Jim and myself.” 

“Oh, yes. You have a man waiting for you, don’t you?” Ed teased. 

“Yes, I do,” Oswald grinned and made his way downstairs, Ed following close behind. 

 

-0-

 

Ed enjoyed his breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee, while looking over the information he had for what seemed like the 30th time in two days. Of course, everyone in Gotham knew Aubrey James was a dirty politician, taking bribes and favors whenever and wherever he could get them. What he was looking for was a connection to Aubrey James to the people in the electoral committee besides money, but so far he found nothing. He finally came across something that didn’t make sense at first, but when he looked closer, he grinned to himself.   
“Interesting. Very…very interesting.” Ed muttered. “Aubrey James has a nephew on the committee. Fascinating.” 

 

-0-

 

“Hey, I was wondering where you went,” Jim greeted Oswald as he walked through the door. Olga followed close behind with a tray full of food for the both of them. “Whatever that is, it smells good. Is it bacon?” he asked, hopefully.

“It’s bacon,” Oswald told him, rolling his eyes playfully. 

“I never want to leave this house again,” Jim joked, as Olga set the silver tray down on the mini bed tray she had set up for them. “Thank you,” 

“Yes, Olga. Thank you,” Oswald said, and turned to Jim as she left the room. “I know this is probably a stupid question, but are you hungry?” 

Jim sat up more fully and looked at everything. “Yes, but you didn’t have to do all of this,” 

“It’s my pleasure, Jim. Really. Now, I didn’t know what you’d like, so I had to bring everything,” Oswald removed the tops of the plates to reveal every kind of breakfast food imaginable at the moment from fruit, pancakes, eggs and bacon, to hash browns, home fries and biscuits with sausage gravy. 

“You’re going to spoil me,” Jim teased, as he popped some cantaloupe in his mouth. 

“You deserve to be.” Oswald told him, with a bright smile. “You looked surprised. What do you normally do for breakfast?” he asked, as Jim poured him some tea. 

“Mostly I just grab a pop tart,” Jim answered, with a shrug. 

“That’s it?” Oswald raised an eyebrow. 

“Unless I go with Harvey to the diner, but trust me…it’s not the same.”

“I should say not,” Oswald scoffed, and took some of the biscuits for himself. They were enjoying their breakfast and just being in each other's company. While before the silence between himself and Jim would have been suffocating, now it was comforting for once just being. 

 

Knock, knock. “Oswald? I know you’re busy, but can I come in?” Ed asked through the door. Oswald rose an eyebrow. Ed wouldn’t interrupt unless it was important. 

“Yes, Ed. Come in,” Oswald responded, and Ed came through the door. Jim was sipping his coffee with a lack of anything to say, so he decided to just listen for the moment. 

Oswald noticed Ed was looking rather smug, and Oswald narrowed his eyes. “Ed? What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just thought you would like to know that our dear Mayor James has a nephew on the electoral committee,” Ed said in a sing song voice. 

Jim widened his eyes, and almost spat out his coffee. “What?” 

“Just found the link I have been looking for. But, he seemed to be personally invested in staying in that seat. I just looked up this…Sirius’ record, and he has had multiple DUI’s, arrests for assault and battery, and a few domestic disputes with his girlfriend. Although, one robbery last year never seemed to go to court." Ed explained. 

“How did that slip through the cracks?” Jim asked, getting angrier by the second. 

“Jim, you know as well as I do that money talks. Also, he was the mayor. He made you a security guard, remember?” Oswald asked.

Jim sighed. “Thanks for the reminder,” 

Oswald pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry,” 

“I think we should question this guy and get the story from him. Maybe he will spill on how the electoral committee rigged the vote in James’ favor.” Jim explained. 

“This isn’t a time where ‘maybe’ is good enough,” Ed pointed out. 

“I’ll get it out of him,” Jim muttered through gritted teeth, glaring at Ed. 

“How? You aren’t a Detective anymore,” 

Jim stood up so quickly Oswald had to steady the tray so it wouldn’t fall. “I said I would get it out of him,” 

“Yeah, and how? You beat it out of him?” Ed laughed darkly. 

“If that’s what it takes, yes.” 

“You really think that’s going to work?” 

“Yes, I do,” Jim stepped even closer to him. 

“I could do better. Take a more…intelligent approach,” Ed commented. 

“My way will work just fine,” Jim said, getting angrier by the second. 

“Oh, yes. Pound it out of him like an angry gorilla; that will work.” Jim had had enough. He shoved Ed to the wall behind him and pressed a hand to his chest. Oswald was NOT having his boyfriend and best friend come to fisticuffs. Besides, Jim would beat Ed in a heartbeat in a fist fight; it could only end badly on all sides. He stood up and walked over to them. 

“That is enough!” Oswald yelled. He put the end of his cane in between them, and pulled Jim back by the arm. “We need to work together, remember? We cannot fight between ourselves! Jim, listen to Ed. He means well, and would know how to talk this Sirius into spilling his secrets,” Oswald looked to Ed now. “And you, listen to Jim. He has been a Detective before and knows how to interrogate without it coming to blows, but if need be, he can take care of that end as well. Got it?” 

Jim sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Ed and nodded. “For Oswald,”

Ed remembered their deal and nodded in agreement. “For Oswald,” 

“Do not make me make you two kiss and make up.” Oswald joked, and then laughed at the horrified looks on their faces. “I was kidding,” 

Jim kissed Oswald chaste on the lips. “Good, because you are the only one I will be kissing,” He said, making Oswald preen a little. 

Ed rolled his eyes. “Can we get back to work here?” 

Oswald smiled and nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off of the gorgeous man in front of him. “Yes, let’s get to work,” 

 

-0-

 

Jim spent the night again with Oswald that night, neither ready to give up the dynamic of feelings that had erupted between them the previous night. He was gathering things he needed from his apartment to take over when Harvey stopped by.

“Hey, Harv. What’s up?” Jim called from his bathroom. 

“How did you know it was me? I could have been a serial killer.” Harvey joked, now eyeing the overnight bag by the door. 

“You have a key,” Jim pointed out, laughing. 

“Or that. So…you goin’ somewhere?” Harvey asked, upon Jim coming out into the living room. 

“Oh, I guess we haven’t talked in a few days. Been busy,” 

“Uh-huh…So what’s going on?” Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well…” Jim rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. “OswaldandIaretogether,” He said very fast. 

“Excuse moi? Do my ears deceive me? You can say it, Jim. It’s okay. Say, ‘Harvey was right’. Go on,” Harvey waved a hand in front of him for Jim to say the words. 

“Oh, for God’s sake…it just happened.” Jim muttered. He didn’t want to jinx it. 

“I was still right,” Harvey pouted, making Jim roll his eyes. “Anyway, good for you, brother. You look happy,” 

“I am,” Jim couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to. “In fact, I was going to call you later about something. I uh, I want to come back,” 

“Well, isn’t this a day full of surprises,” Harvey laughed and clapped him on the back. “I knew you would eventually. You can’t stay away,” 

“Obviously not. Did you come over for a reason or is this a social call?” Jim asked, now putting his toiletry bag in the side pocket of the larger bag. 

“Business, actually. Got some dirt on our dear Mayor,” Harvey was practically chomping at the bit with this news, Jim could tell. 

“Yeah?”   
“Seems he has a hard time staying out of the casinos…and the brothels,” Harvey told him. 

Jim’s eyes went wide. “He’s married!” 

“Think that has stopped men before?” Harvey asked, looking at him with a ‘Really?’ look. 

“I think Oswald would have me gutted in the street if I ever thought about it,” 

Harvey laughed. “Yeah, I agree with you there,” 

“How did you find this out?” 

“Charlene. She’s seen him there more than a few times. Never went with him herself; she likes them bearded,” 

“Harvey…” Jim groaned. 

“We are interrogating the nephew today. They got him on an attempted grand theft auto this morning.” Harvey explained. 

“Let me know if he spills anything,” Jim responded. 

“I can do you one better, Jimbo. Come by after lunch and you can have a ringside seat,”

Jim grinned at him. “Deal. Thanks, Harv,” He grabbed his bag and headed out to grab a cab back to the mansion, with Harvey heading back to the precinct.

 

Meanwhile, Oswald was working diligently trying to put all the pieces together as to how James had so much money to bribe with. He had his multiple connections at the bank contact him with his records, but they hadn’t had gotten back to him yet. He didn’t know if he should tell Jim about it, because it was technically illegal. Oh well, Oswald thought. 

“Oh…oh. Oh, this is too good,” Oswald laughed when he received a text from one of the tellers there who he knew was sweet on him. The poor boy only had to be twenty three at max, but all Oswald had to do was flutter his eyes at this boy and he would drop on bended knee, if Oswald asked. He grinned as he gave a call to the bank manager for confirmation. Said manager owed Oswald a favor anyway. Gambling debt…major money from sharks, is what the text read and Oswald couldn’t stop looking at it, and he didn’t even see Jim come in. 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Jim crossed the room and pecked Oswald on the lips.

“Hey yourself. You will never guess what I just found out,” Oswald was practically vibrating. This was even better than the nephew angle he, Jim and Ed were planning on playing. This hand that he was dealt was so much better. 

Jim pulled a chair from the side of the room and sat beside Oswald. “Tell me?” 

“James is in deep. Apparently, he has had gambling debts. Big ones. In deep with the sharks, which include…” Oswald returned to his laptop and typed in a few things that brought up old spreadsheets he had kept from the time he had been working for…

Jim’s eyebrows went up as he watched the screen. “Carmine Falcone,”

Oswald’s grin was maniacal. “Yes!” 

“How do you have this? Is this even legal?” Jim asked, shaking his head. 

“I worked for him, remember?” Oswald reminded him. “Besides, gambling isn’t illegal, and he gave all of this information to Falcone willingly. I can’t believe I didn’t remember I had this. I haven’t looked at it in ages,” 

“I already knew. Well, to a point; I didn't know that it was under Falcone. Oh, and he frequents the brothels, too,” Jim commented. 

“How do you know?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Harvey,” Jim said simply. 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t he know that’s how diseases spread; from those loose women?” 

Jim laughed. “Most men don’t think about that when they are trolling for sex,” At Oswald’s horrified look, he shook his head. “Not all men, anyway—you know, never mind,” Jim hung his head. 

“I would…how did you eloquently you put it before? Soundly kick your ass, Jim Gordon, if you go out trolling for sex,” Oswald said with a glare. 

Jim smirked at him. “Why would I?” 

Oswald spluttered, not really sure of how to answer that. Jim decided to make sure Oswald got his point, and began pressing hot kisses on his throat. Oswald’s hand immediately flew into Jim’s hair, and the sensations Jim was eliciting from his went up and down his body, making it feel on fire. He moaned with the feeling, and those sent a thrill down Jim’s spine. 

“See? Don’t need to,” Jim pulled Oswald into his lap, so he was settled on top of him. Oswald’s eyes widened as he felt Jim hardening through his pants. 

“Oh, my,” Oswald breathed out. 

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Jim growled out, pulling Oswald down for a greedy kiss. Oswald moaned with the force of it, but he had no objections to it whatsoever. In fact, he was over the moon that he had made those responses from Jim. He had done this, made Jim turn into an animal, just from Jim being in his presence. It felt very empowering. 

They were both so wrapped up in each other, that neither heard the door opening and Ed striding in. 

“Oswald, are you still looking over those—oh! Oh, dear! I am very sorry!” Ed put his hand by his glasses on the one side to shield them from seeing anymore of Oswald and Jim’s…greetings. 

Jim and Oswald were very startled, to say the least and Jim helped Oswald off of his lap. He was a little more than annoyed they were interrupted…by Ed, no less. Jim knew they had agreed to take things slow, but Oswald was so tempting, it drove him to distraction. If what he felt earlier on Oswald’s end was any indicator, he had fared no better.  
Oswald giggled at the look on Jim’s face and leaned over to whisper in Jim’s ear. “We will continue this later,” and for an added bonus, licked the shell of it, sending a shudder through Jim. Jim silently thanked every deity in existence for that. He sat back down in his own chair, gesturing for Jim to sit beside him. Jim did so, crossing his arms in front of him. “Ed, what did you need?” 

Ed removed the hand from his eyes slowly. “Just to see if you were still looking over those files I gave you earlier,” He said. 

“I’m finished with them. In fact…I have discovered something very interesting.” Oswald smirked, and immediately Ed was intrigued. He sat in the chair across from Oswald. 

“Do tell,” Ed told him, with a smirk to match Oswald’s.

“You remember I told you I worked for Falcone?” At Ed’s nod, he continued. “Well, I was an excellent records keeper, of course. I knew everything about everyone that came and went. Clients, buyers, known associates, and the like. But, what else I kept track of was the loan sharks under Falcone. Our lovely Mayor is a serial gambler. He’s in debt; mountains of it. By the looks of things, the loan sharks are out for his blood, and they smell it in the water. My guess is that deals were struck to keep their mouths shut,” 

“How did you—you had these the whole time?” Ed asked, looking a little put out that he hadn’t made the connection before. 

“I didn’t remember I had them.” 

“Harvey just told me today about it, and the brothels,” Jim commented, flatly. 

Ed’s eyes narrowed. “So, both of you knew something!?” 

“Calm down. We need to come up with a plan of attack now,” Oswald told his friend, who now mirrored Jim in crossing his arms over his chest. Oswald rolled his eyes. “I am going to need help in getting Mayor James’ goons away for a moment or two this evening,” 

Ed grinned. “I’m sure I can come up with something,” 

Jim sighed and scratched his head. “You know, while you two are scheming, I am going to the precinct. Harvey offered me a ring side seat for the Mayor’s nephew being interrogated. Got tagged for trying to steal a car today,” 

“Idiot,” Oswald muttered, rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll see you later.” Jim told Oswald, and leaned down to whisper in his ear this time. “You keep your promises, right?”

Oswald chuckled softly and looked up at Jim. “Always,” 

“Good. See you,” Jim pressed a kiss to Oswald’s forehead, since Ed was in the room now, and headed back out of the mansion. 

Oswald was grinning from ear to ear, not being able to contain how happy he was. He noticed Ed grinning like the cat that got the cream. He sighed, smile still not slipping off his face. “What?” 

“Sorry to…interrupt, earlier,” Ed pointed toward the door, still wearing that damn smirk, Oswald noted. 

“It’s alright. We got carried away,” Oswald looked a bit sheepish, and Ed didn’t understand why. 

“It’s normal. Don’t worry,” Ed told him. 

“Anyway, how should we go about this?” Oswald asked, desperate for a change of subject. He knew if he thought about Jim in that context any longer, he would find himself wearing too tight pants, and he had work to do. 

Ed smiled, and nodded. “We need a plan of attack,” Oswald nodded, and they both planned out how exactly they were going to get James to admit his involvement in sabotaging the election.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta do what ya gotta do :-)


	7. Get Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of update yesterday. Internet did not want to work, due to some horrible storms where I live. Here is the next to last chapter of this story. I have to say it has been a wild ride with this, and I have enjoyed writing it. There will be an epilogue after this, so no worries!

Jim and Harvey both sighed in frustration as Sirius was a dead end. Mayor James hadn’t said more than two words to him since he was mayor the first time, and he was only there as a janitor for his parole. 

“Well, someone goofed.” Harvey muttered, looking just as frustrated as Jim felt.

“I would say so. Who told you this information?” Jim asked. 

“Alvarez. Well, Alvarez heard it from Vicki, the front desk clerk, who heard it from—“Harvey babbled, and Jim held up a hand. 

“So, in short, a pointless game of telephone?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Pretty much. Sorry, partner,”

“No, it’s not your fault. We still have one ace to play and it’s gotta stick.” 

“Well, Penguin and Ed seem to have a handle on that from what you told me. What did Ed say he was doing for the distraction?” Harvey asked. 

“I didn’t ask,” Jim replied and Harvey sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Jesus…well, as long as he doesn’t kill anyone or blow anything up, I can’t complain. We’ve had worse,” 

“He won’t. Oswald made it clear that no one gets hurt. I just hope after everything is said and done, Oswald gets what he was trying for in the first place. You and I both know he would be better than James,” 

“Are you just saying that ‘cause you are with him now?” 

“No. I thought that before, remember?” Jim reminded him. 

“Yeah, but still. We know he runs the Underworld too, Jim. But, like I said, at least crime is down. Even petty crime. Hell, the whole Sirius car theft was the most action I’ve seen in weeks,” Harvey admitted. 

“You only want me back here because you’re bored, don’t you?” Jim joked.

“Can’t get too bored with you around, Jim, so yeah sure,” Harvey clapped Jim on the shoulder, making Jim laugh even harder. “You gotta meet him soon, right?” 

“Yeah. He wants me there to make sure James doesn’t try anything dirty.” Jim said, but in reality he knew Oswald wanted Jim there to make sure Oswald himself didn’t fly off the handle. It was a dynamic that they always had, ever since they met. When their paths would cross, the other felt more grounded and solid in each other’s presence. In this city, Jim and Oswald both knew that it was a rare feat to find someone that could do that. Harvey walked Jim through the precinct to leave, as to not ruffle Barnes’ feathers any more than they already were.

“Call me later. Let me know how it goes,” Harvey said, as they walked outside. 

Jim half smiled at him. “Will do,” Jim waved to Harvey as he walked down the street a bit to catch the first cab back to the mansion. 

The plan was to meet Oswald, and head over with him and his men he decided to bring along for an emergency. Jim didn't like the idea of traveling around with Oswald's heavily armed men, but in this case, they knew it was necessary. When he arrived, he noticed Oswald wasn’t in the living room or sitting room. He headed back to his office, and saw Oswald pacing the floor. 

“You’re gonna wear a hole in it,” Jim tried to lighten the mood at bit, knowing Oswald would be on edge. 

“I can pay to fix it,” Oswald muttered, chewing on his nails as he paced. “What if this doesn’t work? What If Ed can’t distract them?” 

“You’re questioning Ed’s skills? Ah, I’m gonna tell on you—“ Jim sang out, trying to calm the other man a little. Oswald shot Jim a pointed glare, with no real heat behind it.

“Don’t you dare,” Oswald couldn’t help but smile. “Jim, I cannot let this all blow up in my face again. He is too slippery, and for me to say that after dealing with the people I deal with on a daily basis…that’s saying something. How did it go with the nephew?” 

“Dead end. Wrong info,” Jim said plainly. “He did have a pretty big rap sheet, but he already served time in Blackgate for it.” 

“For God’s sake…” Oswald sighed, and rolled his eyes. “As much as my distaste for your friend still stands, I know Bullock isn’t a complete moron. Buffoon, yes. Moron, he is not,” 

“No, he just got information from a few different people before it was relayed to him,” Jim explained. “But, there’s no way he’s going to pull out of this one. James is in deep with the sharks and we have witnesses who have already threatened to go to the press for you from the brothel. For some reason, those women like you.” 

“I would harbor a guess as to the reason for that for being; I was going to open up a free clinic when I became mayor,” Oswald told him. 

“You were?” Jim asked, in awe. 

“Yes.” Oswald walked back to sit down to wait for Ed’s signal for the all clear. They still had a few minutes before they had to leave. “My mother wasn’t—she wasn’t well for most of my life. Ever since I remember, we struggled to make ends meet. She needed medicine that there wasn’t always available funds for,” 

“That’s—I am sorry, Oswald,” Jim rested a hand on his knee in what he had hoped was a comforting gesture. 

Oswald waved him off. “It’s not like it was your fault. If there’s anything that could help the city, free medical care would be a step in the right direction at least,” 

Jim smiled and nodded. “I agree,” 

Oswald’s phone vibrated and he flipped it open hastily. It was from Ed, and it was a single question mark. He grinned. “Showtime,” 

Jim stood and helped Oswald to his feet. “Lead the way,” 

Ed waited by the office door that held Mayor James inside. His so called muscle had Styrofoam for brains, and drank and ate anything in front of them. Which included cupcakes and pastries that had a high dose of a sleeping agent in them. They would wake up with a monster of a headache, but other than that, they would be unharmed. He waited impatiently for Oswald to get there, and he was so on edge that he jumped when a ‘Psst,’ could be heard down the hall. 

“Victor,” Ed greeted. He had called him before they got there, just in case. 

“Nygma. Where’s the boss?” Victor asked, looking around. He saw the men in the corner, slumped over and drooling onto the table. He nodded in appreciation. “Nice,” 

“He’s on his way. All clear around the building?” Ed asked. 

“Everyone has either gone home, or I had my girls threaten them to get out before they were made to leave in pieces,”

“Good,” 

Oswald and Jim chose that moment to put in an appearance. Jim made sure he had his gun in the holster on his hip before they exited the sleek, black car they drove up in. Oswald was armed as well, with his switchblade and a gun. All for a just in case situation, where Jim was hoping it wouldn’t come to that.

“Hello, Victor,” Oswald greeted cheerily. “Ed, do you have the tape?” 

“Right here,” Ed patted his suit pocket with a sly grin. He had acquired it from one of Oswald's connections at the brothel James had frequented. 

Jim furrowed his brow in confusion. “Tape?” 

“Our mayor decided while with one of his mistresses to be a little of a…exhibitionist,” Oswald explained, with a disgusted look on his face. Victor laughed out loud; oh, this is too good, he thought. Oswald narrowed his eyes at him, but he couldn’t keep a straight face while doing it, so it didn’t have the same effect. 

“Okay, ew,” Jim scrunched up his face. 

“I second that. All I had to do was offer her somewhere to stay for the night and she gave up the tape,” Ed informed them. “By the way, she is staying at the Ritz,” 

“Well worth it,” Oswald commented. “Shall we gentleman?” 

“My pleasure, boss.” Zsasz quickly entered the room and drew his pistols from the holsters on either side. “Hello there,” he drawled to Mayor James.

“What—what are you doing? Get out! Guards!” James exclaimed in part surprise and part fear. 

Ed strode into the room, grinning smugly and tsked. “Taking a nap, I’m afraid,” 

“I’ll call the police!” James stuttered out, trying to dial on the phone in his hand. 

Jim came in then, shaking his head. “Sorry, but they are already here,” Jim flashed his badge in his face, which Harvey had given back to him earlier that day, making James more afraid and partly annoyed. 

“What the hell is going on? What do you three think you are doing?” James looked like he was ready to pop a vein out of his neck, and that’s when Oswald decided to make his entrance. 

“I warned you…didn’t I?” Oswald told him. When James didn’t respond, he slapped his hands on the desk in front of him. “DIDN”T I?” He shouted in anger. 

“What do you want, Cobblepot? You want money? I have money…take it,” James stammered out, sweat pouring down his face. 

Oswald rolled his eyes in annoyance. “No, you great, useless lump. I want my SEAT! MY SEAT! THE ONE YOU STOLE FROM ME!” 

“The people saw right through you, just like I said they would,” James muttered and Jim saw him roaming around for something under the desk. He kept his hand on his gun.   
Oswald was shocked when James pulled a weapon, and to say it shocked even Zsasz is saying something, Oswald thought. Jim was quicker; he jumped onto the desk and kicked the gun out of James’ hand, causing the latter to shout in agony, and pointing his own at him. “I wouldn’t, if I were you,” The animal in Jim’s chest roared when he saw Oswald’s life being threatened, and he was breathing heavily. 

Zsasz pointed both of his weapons at their current mayor He hated this man for his own reasons, but him threatening his boss just would not stand. “I got him. Waiting on you, boss,” 

“You threaten me again, you arrogant prick, and I will deal with you myself,” Oswald gritted out, James now nursing his swollen, most likely broken, hand. “Now, the reason we are here is that you stole something that is rightfully mine. You don’t care about this city; you only wanted the power.” 

“I won the election, you can’t change that! No matter what stunt you’re trying to pull!” 

“Stunt? I assure you, this is no stunt. Ed, if you please.” He motioned for Ed to get the TV stand in the corner of the room. “In fact,” Oswald paused and tapped his chin, as If in thought. “I would take a—gamble—to say that this is a fair play, considering what you’ve done.” 

A flash of recognition flashed over James’ face. “You can’t prove that! I won fair and square!”   
“Actually, I can, and I will. You bribed that committee to keep you in that seat and they swayed the vote. Just admit it. You really don’t remember me from a few years ago when you took all that money from those sharks, do you? All that money from Fish Mooney? She hated you too, by the way. Those sharks you think that are so fond of you…were under Carmine Falcone.” James gasped and Oswald laughed. “It’s true! I have plenty of proof to go to the press at the very least, not to mention going to the GCPD and they can book you for extortion,” 

“The Gazette would do anything for a story,” Ed mused. 

“That they would, Ed. Oh!” Oswald clapped his hands together. “Speaking of a juicy story, Ed? Don’t you have a little…show to put on for our dear Mayor here?” 

Ed grinned at his friend and nodded. “That I do,” Ed went around to the desk where James’ was sitting and the latter jumped a bit. Jim kept his weapon trained on James for a moment longer and then lowered it. Jim knew his best friend being hurt would more than likely drive Oswald to hurt James…or worse. Zsasz kept James in focus, as he was being his usual eerily quiet self. He didn’t let his guard down, but he lowered his weapons for now. Ed popped in the tape he pulled from his suit jacket, and while Jim couldn’t see it, he knew for a God damned fact he never wanted to, judging by the sounds.

“Ed, do you gotta do that?” Jim complained. 

“Jim!” Oswald scolded him, but his laughing ruined it. 

Victor was watching the tape play out, and laughed. “Wish I had popcorn,” 

“Alright, alright! I get it.” James reached over and switched the TV off. Ed swiped the tape from the player and shoved it back inside his pocket. “What do you want?”   
Oswald leaned down and reached for James’ tie and yanked his face to him. “Get. Out,” 

“What? You—“ 

“I said GET. OUT. You don’t deserve to be here. I will go to the press, and while I am at it, I’ll tell your lovely wife about how her husband is a fucking asshole who cheats on her with half of Gotham’s prostitutes!” Oswald threatened. 

“How am I supposed to survive without this job? I wanted to be here to repay those debts! What do you want me to do, Penguin?” James pleaded, and if at all possible, Oswald was even more disgusted with this man than he already was. 

“That’s not my fucking problem, now is it?” Oswald growled in a low voice. It made Jim’s whole body shiver. 

“But—but it was the committee, too! They wanted me here because they knew the changes you were making meant less money for them! They won’t accept you! You will end up right back where you started!” 

“That is a chance I am willing to take. Preparations begin tomorrow. Be ready; I will not ask you again. Now get out of my seat, you bastard,” Oswald said, though gritted teeth and clanked his cane on the desk hard, making James jump. “You are finished.” 

James hurried to scuttle out of the room, taking his jacket with him. “I know when to back down,” was all he said, before making a hasty exit. 

“Zsasz? Make sure he gets to his car safely, would you?” Oswald asked, in a bored tone. “And I do mean safely.” 

“Don’t go getting all boring on me, boss. I’ll see him out,” Zsasz grinned maliciously and followed the quivering mess James had become outside. 

“Well…” Ed began, with a large smile slowly creeping up on his face. 

Oswald finally…FINALLY, sat down in the seat the Mayor would occupy. While the chair was uncomfortable, he finally felt like he was where he belonged. “At last,” he sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment. 

“You did it!” Jim rushed over to Oswald and kissed him hard on the mouth, making the other man squeak in surprise. 

“We did it, Jim.” Oswald corrected him. “Thank you, both of you. I don’t know where I’d be without either one of you,” 

“Sulking in the mansion, most likely,” Ed pointed out, with a smirk. 

“Ed!” Jim scolded, but Oswald shook his head. 

“No, no Jim. He’s right. I was ready to just give up on the whole thing. I didn’t—I didn’t think I deserved to win, and that they all hated me.” 

“After everything, I’m glad he finally got what was coming to him,” Jim said, leaning against the side of the desk. 

“Are you kidding me? I wanted the Boss to bend him over the desk and spank him until he begged for mercy,” Zsasz chimed in when he returned. 

Oswald turned bright pink, with a disgusted look on his face and shuddered. “Never in a million years would I have done that. Lower myself to touching that cretin…honestly,” He said, through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, mental image be gone,” Ed complained, rubbing his temples. 

“On that lovely note, can we go home now?” Jim asked. 

“Just a minute. Jim, I’ll be out in a minute. Why don’t you ask Gabe to bring the car around for me?” Oswald asked.

“Sure thing,” Jim pecked Oswald on the lips, and went to go get the car. He was curious as to why Oswald wasn’t coming with him for the moment, but he put it out of his mind as he walked to the front doors. 

“I’m gonna take off, boss. Let me know if you need anything else. This was fun,” Zsasz saluted him as he left. 

“If you want to be alone, Oswald—“Ed began, turning to leave. 

“No, I needed to tell you something,” Oswald said, leaning forward a little. Ed sat down in the chair in front of him. 

“Oh?” 

“Ed, this past week has been an eye opener for me. I tend to…push people away when I’m upset. I tried to with you, and you stuck by me. I want to thank you for that,” Oswald explained. “I wanted to ask you, when everything is all in place, would you be my Chief of Staff? I’m going to need help to keep everything running smoothly,” 

“Oswald…” Ed couldn’t find the words to tell him how happy he would be to do just that. 

“If you don’t want to, I completely—“ 

“Yes, of course. I would love to,” Ed grinned. 

“My plan was to surprise you at the election party, when I became Mayor. But…I don’t want to wait to tell the people I care about things anymore.” Oswald mused, looking away for a moment. 

“You aren’t just talking about that anymore are you?” Ed asked. 

“Yes and no. I just…this whole thing with Jim, I feel like it’s the best dream I’ve ever had. I feel like it’s going to be taken away from me. I know I won’t recover as quickly if that happens,” Oswald looked so sad, that Ed’s own heart was breaking for him. 

“Oswald, Jim isn’t going anywhere,” Ed told him. Even though what he and Jim had been through in the past still stung fresh in his mind, he wasn’t going to let it come between his best friend’s happiness. After everything Oswald had been through, he deserved to be happy. 

“How do you know?” Oswald asked. 

Ed smiled. “When Jim enters into a romantic attachment of any kind, he sticks it out. No matter how hard it gets, no matter what the other person throws at them. Barbara even cheated on him with Montoya from Major Crimes, remember?” 

“Oh I forgot about that…” 

“Don’t even get me started on Lee. She wanted to change him, and he damn well near did until, well, you,” Ed explained. 

“Me? What did I do?” Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Going after Galavan? He went with you instead of with her,”

“He was trying to save Bruce Wayne.” 

“So? Point is, he was there for you as well. When he woke up in my apartment and saw you with me, I thought he was going to blow a gasket,” Ed chuckled, and Oswald rolled his eyes. “He is a possessive type,”

“I just don’t want this to end with him,” Oswald said.

“It won’t if you don’t want it to,” Ed said simply. 

“It’s that easy?” Oswald asked. 

“It can be,” Ed assured him.

Knock, knock. 

“Hey. Everything ok?” came Jim’s voice through the door. 

Oswald smiled at him, and it made Jim’s heart lurch in his chest. “Yes. It’s perfect. Let’s go home,” Oswald grabbed his cane and stood up and went to meet Jim at the door. He looked back at Ed, who winked at him and shooed him away to go in front of him. Ed felt happy for his best friend, and how happy he was. He knew Jim wasn’t going anywhere, if tonight was any indication. Oswald had told him once that the best was yet to come, and this was living proof of that. On Ed’s part, he couldn’t wait to get started.


	8. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is finally in his mayoral seat, where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Smut in this chapter.

‘Oswald Cobblepot has claimed the Mayor’s seat of Gotham today, and judging by the celebrating in front of City Hall, the people of Gotham are ecstatic about the news…Aubrey James was not willing to comment on the resignation of his seat as mayor, although sources say he was rather keen to be relieved of his position…’

Oswald was giving his acceptance speech in the ballroom at the mansion, where about sixty or so of the socialites in Gotham and the press had gathered for the celebration. He was absolutely thrumming with happiness and excitement and it showed on his face. 

“I would like to take this opportunity to announce my Chief of Staff, Edward Nygma!” Oswald called out, and ushered Ed to join him on the stage, and Ed’s cheeks turned pink from the cameras flashing at every angle. Oswald reached for Ed’s hand and thrust it in the air in victory, grinning all the while. Ed joined him as the applause for them continued.   
Jim was in the audience as well, of course. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face if he tried; he was so proud of Oswald. He had come so far, from just an umbrella boy to the mayor of the entire city. Jim never drew his gaze away from the powerful figure that was his boyfriend. Oswald truly did look like a king. When the applause died down, and Oswald left the podium, Jim joined him on the side of the stage. 

He leaned down and muttered into Oswald’s ear. “Congratulations, Mr. Mayor,” Oswald couldn’t help but shiver. 

“Thank you, Jim! It’s exciting, isn’t it? It’s going to be a lot of work, of course, but no matter! The streets need seeing to, along with the parks. There is no real safe one for the children to play on and I should really—“His rambling was cut off by Jim pressing his lips to Oswald’s. 

“I am so proud of you,” Jim smiled at him. 

Oswald blushed under the praise, chuckling nervously. “You are too kind, Jim.” 

“How long is this shindig going to last?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“About another hour, or so. Why?” Oswald asked, skeptically. He took a sip of the champagne Jim had handed him earlier when he came to join him.

“I think you made me a promise, Mr. Mayor,” Jim smirked, and Oswald almost spat out the drink he had in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and coughed a bit. “You alright there?” Jim chuckled at Oswald’s widened eyes.

“Don’t tease me, Jim,” Oswald stepped closer to Jim, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I would never. Well, unless you want me to,” Jim purred into Oswald’s ear. 

Oswald couldn’t help the jolt of arousal at the feeling of Jim’s breath on his ear and neck. He shuddered with the feeling. “Jim, I swear to God…” 

“I hate to interrupt, Oswald, but some of the reporters want an impromptu interview.” Ed tapped Oswald on the shoulder. Jim groaned, and kissed Oswald chaste on the lips.

“I’ll be waiting,” Jim told him, with a smile. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Oswald strode off with Ed, trying to calm his nerves a little. Jim always could get him riled up with a single sentence, or usually just his presence. But now that Oswald had the taste of Jim Gordon, he was always left with wanting more. Jim was like a drug; But, Oswald mused, there could be worse things to be addicted to…Oswald was more than happy to have Jim be waiting for him, even though he hated to tear himself away from the man. But for now, duty calls…he thought. 

 

-0-

 

Ed had finally ushered the last of the press out of the mansion, still aching to get more and more photos and quotes from their now Mayor. Ed had had quite enough of the wrangling for one day, and he knew tomorrow was going to be much of the same. Oswald had discussed plans and strategies for cleaning up the city of crime and corruption with the Gazatte’s most well-known reporters, including Valerie Vale. Ed smirked as he saw her still lurking in the corner when her associates made their exit. Ed strode over to her, and she smiled. 

“Anything you want to add, Mr. Nygma?” She asked, grabbing her coat. 

“Nothing in particular,” 

“I see that twinkle in your eye, don’t think I missed it. I know you have dirt on James and I want it,” Vale was chomping at the bit, Ed could tell, but he didn’t want to play his hand right away. 

“Perhaps. But, not any I’m willing to share. At the moment, anyway,” Ed told her. Vale sighed in annoyance. “I think you’re going to just have to take…a gamble,” He couldn’t help but add, smirking.

“Tell me when you are. I want to be the first to know,” She said, heading toward the door, heels clacking behind her. He held back his rolling of the eyes; he had given her a blatant clue, for heaven’s sake!

“I’ll think about it,” Ed said, as she looked even more annoyed and then left the mansion. He decided to make her wait for it, knowing the tape and information they had would prove useful if James should try anything. He looked around to make sure everyone was gone and went over to where Oswald was finishing up with some of his other associates on his cell phone. 

“…we will discuss this later. Do not make any rash decisions without consulting me first,” Oswald clicked the phone shut and sighed with exhaustion. “Everyone out?” Oswald asked him. 

“Yes. All clear,” Ed told him. 

“A lot of brown nosers tonight. Knowing that they were willing to do anything to stay in my good graces is going to be useful,” Oswald said, waving the phone in front of him.

Ed chuckled. “You finally have it, though,” 

“Have what?” Oswald asked. 

“I am reserved for royalty and damaged teeth. What am I?” Ed asked. 

Oswald thought a moment. “Damaged teeth…Roy—ah, a crown!” Oswald answered. 

“Correct,” 

“Thank you, Ed,” Oswald sighed with happiness. He glanced at his watch and noticed with horror he was over two hours of talking with reporters, and other people offering their congratulations and well wishes. He told Jim an hour at max! “Where did Jim get to?” 

“He went upstairs earlier, I think,” Ed said, pointing to the staircase. 

“I have to go apologize. We—had plans to celebrate,” Oswald blushed with the thought of what kind of celebrating they were planning on doing.

“Go on, I’ll make sure the cleaning crew knows what to do.” Ed shooed him away on upstairs. 

“Are you sure, because I can—“ 

“Oswald, even though Jim and I don’t see eye to eye, even I can see he is a gorgeous man. Now, that being said, you have said man in your bed and you are still down here…why?” Ed asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re right. Goodnight!” Oswald exclaimed, heading up the stairs as fast as his leg would let him. Ed rolled his eyes playfully at Oswald’s back, as he turned to go get the cleaning process started. Sometimes, Oswald needed just a little push, and Ed was happy to be the one to provide it, if need be.

 

-0-

 

Oswald began taking off his tie as he strode down the hallway to his bedroom where he knew Jim was probably waiting. He was nervous and excited at the same time, wanting to be with Jim in every way possible; however, being not particularly experienced in this area, he sis not want to disappoint him. Oswald opened the door gently. 

“Jim? I am so sorry! They would not stop talking—“Oswald began, but he smiled when he saw Jim’s sleeping form on the bed, still fully clothed. Oswald removed his outer jacket, leaving him only in his purple vest, shirt and pants. He didn’t want to disturb Jim; he knew the man was probably exhausted from the past few days, and the celebration tonight wasn’t really his scene. But, the fact that Jim stuck it out for him, shook hands with the people he knew Jim despised…even smiling for the cameras when Oswald wanted a picture with him…it spoke volumes of their relationship. Oswald couldn’t be more grateful than to have a man like Jim Gordon by his side. Oswald pushed hair that had fallen into Jim’s eyes gently away from his face.

“…’swald?” Jim was beginning to stir, and uttered Oswald’s name sleepily. He reached an arm out for him and Oswald smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.   
“I am so sorry,” Oswald apologized, kissing Jim on the cheek. 

“S’alright. Everybody gone?” Jim asked, sitting up a little and running a hand through his hair. 

Oswald nodded. “Mmhm. Ed is taking care of the clean-up for me,” 

“So…Ed is busy?” Jim asked, with a growing smirk on his face. He needed to make sure they weren’t interrupted…yet again. Oswald raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, he’s busy.” 

“Good,” Jim growled out and attacked Oswald’s mouth with a bruising kiss that had Oswald’s mind going fuzzy. Jim cradled Oswald’s face in his hands for a moment, before running his hands down Oswald’s arms, rubbing through the expensive fabric. He kissed down Oswald’s face, peppering kisses from his mouth, to his jaw, then to his beautiful neck, making Oswald’s hips arch up with the feeling. Jim had found a rather sensitive spot when he did this the first time they had kissed, and he attacked it with renewed vigor now. 

“Jim…” Oswald sighed, wrapping a hand in Jim’s hair. 

“You are wearing too many clothes,” Jim growled against Oswald’s neck, sealing it with a nip to it, leaving a love bite in its wake.

“Maybe I should amend that,” Oswald moaned out, all feelings of nervousness out the window as his mind clouded with lust for the man upon him. Jim stopped kissing his neck, much to Oswald’s displeasure, but Jim made up for it by beginning to undo the buttons on Oswald’s vest. 

“I think I should help you,” Jim rid Oswald of the vest with lightning speed, and began on the shirt. “Why do you wear so many layers?” He asked, with a smirk. 

“I don’t know. I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Oswald shook his head that was getting fuzzier and fuzzier with want as he watched Jim’s fingers fly on the buttons. At this moment, he felt he would do just about anything Jim asked of him without further question.

“I like them, actually. You look…powerful. Beautiful.” Jim whispered, sliding the shirt off of Oswald’s shoulders. 

Oswald preened under the praise. He gasped when he felt Jim’s lips on his shoulder, sending an electric current through his entire body. Feeling a bit bolder, he reached down to divest Jim of his own black button down shirt. 

“I need to see you,” Oswald whispered, fingers making quick work of the buttons. When he finally slid the shirt off of Jim’s body, he wasn’t disappointed. “You really are an Adonis, you know. If I had my way, you would never wear clothes again.” He grabbed Jim by the back of his neck and pulled him flush against him. He kissed a spot on Jim’s neck he knew was sensitive, making Jim gasp with arousal. “You are gorgeous, Jim Gordon.” 

“Oswald…” 

“You are mine,” Oswald growled against Jim’s neck and bit down, but not hard enough to break skin. Jim hissed with pleasure, holding Oswald by the back of the neck to him. 

“Yesss,” Jim relished in the attention Oswald was giving him, a hand fisting in Oswald’s hair to press him against his own neck. As much as a possessive lover he knew he could be, it had been a long time since he had been with someone who wanted him just as badly. Jim shivered with the realization of this, and held onto Oswald even harder. 

Oswald leaned up to capture Jim’s mouth in a heated kiss. “I want you Jim,” 

Jim couldn’t do anything but nod in agreement, as all thought of forming words went out of his head. He tackled Oswald onto his back, making sure not to hit Oswald’s injured leg. He was careful as he kissed down Oswald’s chest, making the other man moan his name, and writhe in pleasure. He unbuttoned the fly on Oswald’s pants, and pulled them down. What he noticed, however, made Jim’s brain short circuit. 

Oswald smirked. “I made you a promise, remember?” 

“Jesus Christ…” Jim groaned as he threw the pants onto the floor. He clambered back up and seized Oswald’s mouth again, the feeling of Oswald’s cock pressed on his stomach making him even more aroused than he already was, if that was possible. Oswald didn’t know if going commando had been the right choice when he made it at the time; but judging by Jim’s reaction now, he knew it had been.

“Jim…I want you. I am yours,” Oswald whispered into Jim’s mouth, looking directly into those hazel eyes that had had him captivated since the moment they met years ago. Jim’s heart was beating so hard in his chest that he was sure Oswald could hear it. 

“I am yours, Oswald. Completely,” Jim murmured, pressing a kiss to Oswald’s lips again. He could feel Oswald trembling and gripping his shoulders harder now. 

“I need you,” Oswald whispered so softly, that if Jim weren’t as close as he was, he wouldn’t have heard it. 

"You have me," Jim didn’t waste any time after that. He got up off of Oswald, only to divest himself of the rest of his clothes, Oswald staring in awe at the gorgeous man in front of him. Jim’s cock especially was a sight to behold. It wasn’t like Oswald was ashamed of his own size, but Jim’s had a tad more girth to it, and Oswald was dying to taste it.   
Jim felt Oswald’s eyes on him and looked up. Oswald looked like he wanted to devour him, which he had absolutely no problem with. Oswald smirked and crooked a finger, motioning Jim to come closer. 

“As you wish,” Jim replied, cheekily. 

“I want to taste you,” Oswald told Jim, licking over just Jim’s bottom lip. Jim almost came from that sentence alone, gripping the sheets beside him so hard he was white knuckled. “Please?” 

“Whatever you want,” Jim lay down on the bed beside Oswald, resting his arms above his head. Oswald made a mental snapshot of this moment, Jim Gordon…laid out like a feast for him; A feast fit for a King. 

Oswald shuffled down the bed, and settled in between Jim’s legs. He had only done this once before, but he thought about what he had done, and what he knew he would like and started from there. Oswald wrapped a hand around the base of Jim’s cock and tentatively licked the tip of it, making Jim moan loudly. He scraped his nails up and down the inside of Jim’s thighs, making him squirm and pant with want.

“Now who is being a tease?” Jim growled out, voice husky with arousal. Oswald loved it.

“I can’t help it, Jim. You are so…responsive. I never would have guessed,” Oswald pumped Jim’s cock once, twice and a third time, making Jim groan in pleasure. The next thing Jim felt, made him squeeze his eyes shut at the feeling; he was engulfed in the warm, wet heat of Oswald’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Jim moaned, gripping the sheets with his hands. 

Oswald worked his tongue on the underside of Jim’s cock as he sucked. He wasn’t sure if he was doing that well before, but Jim seemed to be enjoying it. He could smell the soap Jim had used for his shower, a bit of cologne and something that had him dizzy with want that was all Jim. It made Oswald’s mouth water all the while continuing to devour him. He looked up from his ministrations to see Jim’s eyes screwed shut. Well, that just won’t do, he thought. 

“Jim.” He breathed, continuing to pump with his hand after he pulled off. “Look at me,” 

Jim opened his eyes, and looked into Oswald’s clear blue ones now blown wide with lust. His lips were slick and puffy with his efforts, and Jim knew he had never been more turned on his life. He whined when Oswald never broke eye contact as he swallowed his cock whole. When his cock hit the back of Oswald’s throat, however, he whined with pleasure. “Oswald…oh my god…please, please,” He didn’t even know what he was pleading for, only that he knew that it felt good…too good, in fact. Jim knew he would have to make Oswald stop or this would be over before it even began, and they both didn’t want that.

Oswald pulled off and crawled up to meet Jim at eye level. He straddled Jim’s lap, and moaned a little when their cocks brushed together. “Good?” He was trying to be playful, but he really hoped he hadn't disappointed Jim.

“Come here,” Jim breathed in response, and pulled Oswald down for a filthy kiss that had Oswald gripping Jim’s shoulders tightly. Jim tasted himself on Oswald’s lips and tongue, and he knew it shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but he felt a jolt of arousal to his cock all the same.

“Jim…please,” Oswald moaned, as Jim began kissing down his neck. 

“Tell me what you want,” Jim pleaded against Oswald’s pale skin. 

“I want you…to fuck me,” Oswald said, and that had Jim immediately halting in what he was doing to look his lover in the eye. “I want you, Jim. I want you so very much,” 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Jim growled, flipping Oswald onto his back, making Oswald yelp a little with the force of it. 

“What you need is in that drawer,” Oswald breathed out, with anticipation and a little bit of nervousness.

Jim reached over to Oswald’s nightstand, and pulled open the drawer. Lube and condoms sat directly in the middle, and Jim smirked. 

“That sure you’d get lucky, huh?” Jim teased, taking out the lube and one of the condoms. 

Oswald smiled warmly at him. “Never in a million years would I ever dream I’d get this lucky.” 

Jim’s heart jumped at Oswald’s words. The lust for him faded just a little, and he felt tears sting his eyes. Oswald noticed right away, and was scared he had done something or said something wrong. “Jim? What’s the matter?” He asked, reaching a hand to caress Jim's cheek.

“No one has ever said that to me before,” Jim admitted, and leaned down to kiss Oswald softly. 

“You deserve the world, Jim. While I can’t give you that, I can give you myself. All of me…it’s yours,” Oswald looked directly in Jim’s hazel eyes to make sure he knew he was serious. Jim whimpered and captured Oswald’s mouth again, kissing him deeply. He had to have Oswald and he had to have him NOW. Oswald gasped when Jim began kissing down his chest and settling in between Oswald’s legs. Jim Gordon makes quite a sight there, Oswald thought. Jim grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed to put under Oswald’s hips so he could have better access to prepare him. Jim squeezed some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it, and rubbed gently on Oswald’s entrance. 

“Ahh,” Oswald breathed out. It didn’t hurt exactly, but it felt strange. 

“Tell me if it hurts, okay? I’m serious…I don’t want to hurt you,” Jim told him. Oswald nodded in agreement, secretly thanking a God he didn’t believe in for giving him his thoughtful lover. Most men he knew talked about their conquests, of course. Talked about taking their own pleasure, and not worrying about their partners. At the time, it made him angry by proxy.

“You’re fine. Go ahead,” Oswald gripped the bed sheets beside him, as Jim entered in to the first knuckle slowly, and began inching one finger in. He pumped back and forth, enjoying the breathy sounds Oswald was omitting. He added a second finger, and scissored them, making sure he was thoroughly stretched to take a third. Oswald moaned with the feeling and began pushing against Jim’s fingers.“Jim…” Oswald moaned. “Feels good,” 

Jim smirked. If he remembered correctly, if he just crooked his finger just a bit this way…”Ahhh!” Oswald cried out. There we go, Jim thought. “Do that again…” 

“What…this?” Jim nudged a finger against his prostate again, making Oswald mewl. 

“Dear God, yes,” Oswald felt tears form in his eyes from the sheer pleasure he was feeling. Jim continued to press against Oswald’s prostate, making the other man writhe and keen on his fingers. Oswald’s cock was now leaking precome and he felt his arousal deep in his belly, coiling into what felt like a tight knot. He needed Jim and he needed him now. “I’m ready Jim. I need you,” 

Jim slowly pulled his fingers out of Oswald and rested back on his knees. “I think it would be easier if you turned over,” 

Oswald shook his head. “No. I want to see you,” At Jim’s protest, he reached up and grabbed the back of his neck. “I want to look into your eyes when you come,” 

That did it. Jim hurried to put the condom on, opening it with his teeth and rolling it onto himself in place. He bent down to kiss Oswald before he gently pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance. Oswald was beginning to get impatient and squirmed a bit to try and hurry the process a little. Jim chuckled, and then pushed in bit by bit, making Oswald’s eyes go wide with the feeling. 

“Jim…” Oswald breathed, gripping Jim by the arms. He felt every inch of Jim’s cock inside him and the feeling was absolutely glorious. Glorious in the way he was finally connected to Jim in this intimate way. He had fantasized about this of course, but the real thing was so much better. When Jim was fully seated in Oswald, he gave him a few moments to adjust. For his part, Jim was trying to calm himself, so he didn’t go too fast. Oswald felt so tight around him, he thought he would come right this second…and he knew he didn’t want that.

“God, you feel so good…” Jim began to gently thrust in and out once Oswald gave him the go ahead sign with a nod of his head. Oswald rested one hand on Jim’s shoulder and one hand in Jim’s hair, pulling lightly. He had both of his legs wrapped around Jim’s back, Jim being careful with his injured one. 

“Jim…I want you to fuck me. I swear I am not going to break,” Oswald told him, smirking slightly. Jim widened his eyes for a moment, then returning the smirk with one of his own.   
Jim then pulled out almost all the way, and thrust back in with a bit more force, making Oswald moan loudly. “That better?” 

“Yesss,” Oswald hissed, and Jim continued to thrust even harder inside Oswald, moaning loudly himself. If he had any idea sex with Oswald would be this good he would have done it a lot sooner. They soon found a steady rhythm, Oswald meeting Jim thrust for thrust with his hips, wanting to take Jim even deeper inside of him. Oswald had wanted this with Jim since he had first laid eyes on this man years ago; he wanted to feel Jim from his head down to his toes for days.

Jim shifted a bit, changing the angle, and it made Oswald see stars. “Oh god…Jim…” Every time Jim hit that spot in him that felt like a live wire of pleasure up and down his body, Oswald practically howled with the feeling of it. Jim gripped Oswald’s hips harder, wanting to savor every moment that he could make Oswald fall apart. This was the King of Gotham, quite literally, and Jim had taken him apart, writhing with pleasure. “Don’t stop,” Oswald pleaded. 

“Never. Never ever,” Jim breathed out, mouthing along the inside of Oswald’s leg that had ended up resting on his shoulder. “I want to see you fall apart,” 

“Yesss,”

“Just for me,” 

“Only for you,” Oswald could feel his orgasm creeping in, ready to spill over any second. 

Jim wrapped a hand around Oswald’s cock, and pumped in time with his thrusts. He was so close, and he wanted Oswald to come first. “Come, Os. Come for me,” 

“Argh!” Oswald screamed, and came in pulsing hot streams of white all over Jim’s hand and his own stomach. Oswald tightened around Jim’s cock from the inside and Jim hissed in a breath. 

“Fuck…” Jim moaned as he chased his own release, thrusts becoming erratic. “Oh god…” Jim was pretty sure he was going to black out from the sheer pleasure he felt, as he spilled inside Oswald. He dropped Oswald’s leg to the side as gently as he could and collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Oswald was in pure heaven, he was sure of it. He carded a hand through Jim’s hair, loving the feeling under his fingers. 

A few moments of silence had passed, and neither man was ready to move away from the other just yet. “That was amazing,” Oswald breathed out, and smiled. 

Jim rose up to look at Oswald. “You are amazing.” Jim murmured, and kissed Oswald sensually on the lips, making Oswald moan into it. 

“As much as I would love to stay right here in this bed with you forever, I believe we may need to clean up,” Oswald said chuckling, as Jim rolled off of him. 

“Shower with me?” Jim asked, hopeful. 

“As you wish,” Oswald sent Jim’s own words right back at him, making Jim grin. He stood up off of the bed and reached for Oswald’s hand to help him up. 

 

When they had finished showering, (Which was an amazing experience, if Oswald did say so himself), Oswald and Jim settled into bed for the night. Oswald rested his head on Jim’s chest; listening to the comforting sound of Jim’s heart beating and knew it would be, from this day forward, his lullaby. 

“Oswald?” Jim asked. 

“Hmm?” Oswald murmured, sleepily. 

“I hope you know that I am in this. I am all in,” Jim told him, pressing a kiss on top of Oswald’s head. He held the smaller man a little tighter, knowing Oswald wouldn’t mind. 

Oswald smiled against Jim’s chest. “I am as well, Jim. I’m not going anywhere,” 

“I know, and neither am I,” Jim agreed, and settled into the pillows to fall asleep for the night. Jim felt more at peace than he had been for a long, long time. With Oswald, it all came so easy, as hard as it was to believe at first. Nothing was forced; nothing was ever too much or too little. Oswald didn’t expect anything outlandish of him, or to be anyone other than who he always had been. Perhaps it had been fate; perhaps not. For Oswald, he knew that Jim was the one he was meant to share every experience life could throw at him. They could handle it, together. Oswald didn’t know what the future would bring, but he knew for sure that he couldn’t wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Thank you for all of your kind comments and kudos! Cannot wait for more of our boys in Gotham Season 4!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine. What did you think?


End file.
